Recuperando el Tiempo
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: Mikan ha vuelto  luego de su entrenamiento. Natsume está sorpredido de ver sus progresos, pero no sólo es eso, su corazón sigue acelerándose al verla... Youichi es secuestrado... ¿Podrán unirse para rescatarlo?
1. Memorias

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece…

* * *

"_Después de tanto tiempo aún veo tu misma sonrisa, quizá esté más enamorado de ti…"_

* * *

-oO08( **Recuperando el Tiempo** )80Oo-

por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo I Memorias…**

Hace tres años que Mikan partió a su entrenamiento con Nodachi. Desde que se fue han pasado muchas cosas: Hotaru ha ganado muchos rabitts al vender sus inventos a las corporaciones de afuera, ha tenido mucho éxito; Ruka ha colaborado en la creación de un parque recreativo para los animales del bosque, después de todo tiene el Alice de las Feromonas.

Actualmente tengo nueve años y mi Alice de Espíritus Malvados está desarrollándose considerablemente, creo que pronto deberé cuidarme de Persona, pues a pesar de no demostrar abiertamente de lo que soy capaz, tengo la sospecha de que, de alguna manera, lo sabe.

Mi oniichan, Natsume, se ve muy cansado, creo que le ha afectado estudiar tanto conmigo por las noches para ayudarme a mantener mi promedio casi perfecto y de esa manera salir alguna vez de aquí. Tengo recuerdos muy buenos de estos últimos seis años de mi vida, no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que extraño a Mikan, desde que la conocí fue una hermana para mí, ella junto con Natsume le dieron diversidad y emoción a mi vida.

Natsume siempre me cuidó y me brindó protección de Persona. Cuando tenía tres años no estaba muy consciente de lo que hacía allí, Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru y todos allí se han convertido en mi familia. Mikan trajo alegría a este lugar. Antes todo era aburrido y lleno de restricciones que volvían horrible este lugar. Todos fuimos manifestando cambios, incluso los maestros han modificado sus formas de actuar, pero quien más demostró rastros de cambio ha sido Persona.

Por un lado Hotaru comenzó a divertirse un poco más, a pesar de ser muy seria estoy seguro que le tiene un gran afecto a Mikan, al final de cuentas son mejores amigas, algo así como Ruka y mi oniichan. Ruka es otro de los que fue manifestando cambios, pues al principio era muy difícil verlo lejos de Natsume, era como su fiel sombra, ambos fríos y distantes; claro que yo conocía otra parte de ellos.

Delante de mí Ruka siempre se mostró amable y afectivo, igualmente se ayudaba de su Alice para mostrarme los animales del lugar, eran muy bonitos; todavía recuerdo cuando me mostró al pequeño Usami, era su inseparable conejo blanco, era tan bonito y suave, en esos momentos me sentía feliz.

Mi oniichan, contrariamente a lo que muchos pensarían, en su comportamiento para con nosotros aún mostraba ese lado frívolo, esporádicamente nos mostraba una sonrisa; probablemente sus muestras de afecto se reducían en preocupación y protección. No importaba cuanto se esforzara creo que en su naturaleza se había forjado esa forma de autodefensa, agradezco el empeño que hacía por mostrarme el afecto de un hermano. Todos esos comportamientos lejanos a la socialización cambiaron desde la llegada de Mikan…

Aún recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez. Tenía tres años y mi oniichan me había llevado a su clase con él. Ese día Mikan se acercó a él sin prestar atención a mi presencia y comenzó a suplicar por algo, era una niña muy rara y fea, (le molestaba mucho que se lo dijera). Era muy pequeño y cuando miré, uno de sus banderines llamó mi atención mostraba un dibujo alegórico al Centro de la Ciudad. Era un niño y no me resistí, quería conocer ese lugar. Miré a mi oniichan y su sonrisa, que por muchos años había sido oculta, se formó.

Una vez en el Centro de la Ciudad, mi oniichan compró un paquete de Howalon para mí. Son deliciosos… Ahora que lo pienso en aquella ocasión Mikan quería probar uno de los que mi oniichan compró para mí, era verdad que yo había repartido algunos, a Ruka y a Natsume, pero no iba a darle el gusto a esa niña fea. Lo que ocurrió después fue muy divertido.

Intentó hacer una representación dramática para poder recabar lo suficiente para comprar un paquete de Howalon. Desde el principio las cosas salían de manera tan graciosa que difícilmente pudo haberse llamado drama. Al final resultó un éxito, a pesar de todos los tropiezos, y pudo comprar Howalon.

Todos recibimos uno en agradecimiento al apoyo que le brindamos, aunque fue poco el mío. Al final Natsume, no participando directamente en la actividad, recibió el último; Mikan dijo que era por haberle regalado esa tarde en el Centro de la Ciudad. Mi oniichan no comió ese Howalon allí, curiosamente lo hizo hasta estar solo, o más bien cuando alguien no fuera testigo de aquello, o alguien que no pudiera echárselo en cara y ese alguien fui yo.

Recuerdo un poco de sus expresiones, ya que difícilmente se le pueden ver; era un poco de confusión mezclada con alegría; contempló por un largo rato el paquete en el que le fue entregado el último Howalon, era casi místico. Mientras estaba recostado en la cama de mi oniichan pude ver cómo con lentitud lo saboreó y llegando al último bocado sonrió.

Creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, seis años se dicen con facilidad, pero para mí han pasado un poco más difíciles, lejos de mi familia biológica, sólo he recibido esporádicas cartas en las que me desean lo mejor, supongo que los extraño. Afortunadamente esos momentos duros no son tan constantes gracias a mi oniichan y a oneechan, Mikan. La extraño lo suficiente como para verla bonita ahora, si llegara a volver pronto.

Ayer decidimos tener un día de campo. Hotaru nos ha traído hasta la casa de Mr. Bear en uno de sus inventos para llevar a cabo el día de campo. Permy trajo la comida, oneechan hizo un gran trabajo al enseñarla a cocinar. Ruka ayudó a Mr. Bear a acomodar el jardín de su cabaña, es un lugar muy tranquilo y justo ahora rodeado de animales. Oniichan aceptó venir, aunque de antemano sé que se mantendrá alejado del grupo, pero no importa, él está aquí como mi hermano que es.

Creo que Hotaru ha soportado bien la ausencia de Mikan, no es que le afecte mucho, pero no tiene en quién probar sus experimentos para golpear tontas. Debo admitir que lo más raro que ha sucedido desde la ausencia de oneechan es la diferencia en los comportamientos de Ruka y oniichan.

Los primeros días, luego de la partida de oneechan, Natsume estaba muy irritable y Ruka intentaba hablar con él, sin embargo nada parecía funcionar; poco tiempo después se dio por vencido y con el tiempo las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Al parecer todo marcha bien, ya que Persona ha dejado en paz a mi oniichan; no quiero ni pensar qué pasaría si Persona aún lo hiciera trabajar de nuevo, probablemente oniichan estaría justo ahora en el hospital.

Oniichan está sentado lejos de nosotros manteniendo su atención en la lectura de su manga, eso siempre le ha gustado y a pesar del tiempo conserva su hábito de lectura. Creo que está demasiado concentrado o se ha vuelto a quedar dormido pues mantiene la cabeza gacha mientras mira directamente a su manga... Creo que está dormido.

Ayer dormimos hasta tarde, el lunes próximo tendremos pruebas y me está ayudando a estudiar, creo que debería descansar en vez de eso. Mejor lo despertaré o Hotaru podría tomarle una fotografía comprometedora y eso enojaría mucho a mi oniichan…

Youichi se acercó con cuidado para no despertar a Natsume tan abruptamente, pero la operación falló, con un pequeño sobresalto Natsume volvió a la realidad. Agitó su cabeza en un intento por despabilarse, hacía varios días que se sentía terriblemente cansado, esas lecciones que le daba a Youichi parecían estar cobrándole una factura muy cara.

Antes que el menor pudiera decirle algo, su mirada se afiló en señal de que lo dejara tranquilo; enseguida dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el bosque, necesitaba estar solo para pensar… Se internó el bosque a unos cientos de metros, estaba decidido a tomar una siesta lejos de tantas personas. Pasó poco más de media hora, todos comían unas deliciosas bolas de arroz preparadas por Permy, Youichi pronto vio a Natsume acercarse, se veía realmente pálido, se levantó con la intención de preguntarle por su estado de salud pero antes de poder hacerlo lo vio caer de rodillas, pausó su camino para ver que una persona de la misma estatura de Natsume le tendía la mano para ayudarlo…

Todos miraron en la misma dirección… Una persona con una vestimenta extraña, una sudadera con capucha ensombreciendo su rostro, sólo expectativas de quien podría ser bajo esa ropa… Natsume levantó la vista y su mirada se perdió en la de aquella persona que le tendía la mano. Aún con las manos apoyándose para no caer y una gota de sudor cayendo por su sien…

– ¡Tú! –

* * *

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!


	2. ¡Bienvenida!

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece…

* * *

"_Sorpresa, sorpresa… ¿Mi corazón aún late más fuerte al verte?"

* * *

_

-oO08( **Recuperando el Tiempo** )80Oo-

por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo II ¡Bienvenida!**

– ¡Tú! – dijo casi en un susurro. Su mente estaba perdida entre los recuerdos que golpeaban.

La persona tendía su mano hacia Natsume. Su mente renegaba, era una ilusión, el sueño lo estaba traicionando, no podía ser _ella_…

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó embargándolo con una mirada de preocupación…

En ese preciso momento se acercaron los demás para poder ver lo que le ocurría a Natsume, Youichi se había quedado allí parado, viendo esa figura tenderle la mano a su oniichan cuando…

– ¡Hotaru! – corrió en la dirección de la evocada. En un movimiento hábil llegó hasta Hotaru quien la recibió con uno de sus tradicionales inventos…

– Aléjate, tonta – la frenó con su común frialdad.

Entre el grito y el movimiento repentino la capucha que mantenía oculta su identidad descendió para dejar ver su rostro… Cabello castaño cenizo, suelto y a media espalda; sus ojos miel denotaban esa mirada de la inocencia que siempre la distinguió; su piel clara y sonrosada en las mejillas; varios centímetros se habían agregado ya a su estatura; su desarrollo dejó a más de uno sorprendidos.

– 'Esto no puede ser real, mi mente me engaña'. – pensó Natsume al ver esa figura saltar. Si al instante en que le tendió la mano para ayudarlo lo sospechó, ahora su mente estaba recibiendo la confirmación, pero quería negarse a reconocerlo.

Natsume permaneció allí arrodillado, más petrificado por la sorpresa de quien veía que por su estado físico. Entonces se dio cuenta de las personas que la miraban con asombro…

– ¿Sakura?… – preguntó dubitativo Ruka, no podía creer que esa chica tan bonita era ella, Mikan. Dejando a un lado la exaltación continuó – ¿Cómo has estado? –

– ¡Ruka-pyon! – saltó alegremente a abrazarlo, hacía tiempo que deseaba ver a sus amigos y ahora los tenía justo enfrente de sí.

Ruka aceptó gustoso el abrazo ante la mirada atónita de Natsume, quien en esos momentos no era capaz de ocultar sus facciones.

– Sakura-san, – soltó el abrazo para mirarla de arriba a abajo, no era una mentira – te ves muy linda. –

De no haber sido porque se encontraba realmente en shock por verla a ella, quizá hubiese lanzado unos cuantos puñetazos al rostro de su amigo o tal vez no estaba del todo enfurecido, sino más bien confundido.

– Gracias, Ruka-pyon, – sonrió sinceramente y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas – tú también te ves muy bien, has crecido mucho. –

Era obvio que estaba muy bien, al menos eso se podía ver… Mikan recién llegaba de su entrenamiento, nadie la esperaba, al menos no ellos. Creían que su entrenamientos tardaría más tiempo, después de todo el Alice de la Anulación requería de mucha concentración para desarrollarlo con propiedad.

Se acercó a cada uno de ellos para poder abrazarlos. Con su característico desinterés, Hotaru aceptó el abrazo, hacía tiempo que no pasaba algo así; Después de otro abrazo Ruka tembló de emoción, ahora se veía más bonita, no que no lo fuera antes, pero ahora, luego de tanto tiempo, era como ver a una flor renacer, luego tomó en sus brazos a Usami, el conejo blanco.

– También tú has crecido mucho, pequeño Usami – lo levanto un poco en el aire para admirarlo mejor.

Estaba muy emocionada, no cabía de tanta felicidad, los había extrañado demasiado. Cada día de su arduo entrenamiento era con la esperanza de volver a ver a sus amigos de la Academia, así como la esperanza de ver a su abuelo, desde que partió para ir al encuentro de Hotaru, sólo había logrado recibir algunas cartas gracias a Narumi-sensei. Era estar en casa, en su hogar de la Academia. Entre la emoción de ver a Hotaru y Ruka, ignoró a un jovencito de cabello gris y ojos azul profundo… Lo miró sorprendida, podría ser…

– ¡You-chan! – corrió para abrazarlo también, sin embargo en un movimiento rápido se hizo a un lado tan sólo para ver caer a Mikan.

Hizo un puchero por el duro golpe que se llevó, pero volvió para mirar a Youichi… Había crecido mucho, probablemente en poco tiempo la estatura que ahora compartían haría una diferencia a favor de él. Se veía realmente como antes, esa misma mirada con desdén, quizá hastío…

– Sigues igual de fea – fue lo único que se resignó a decir.

– ¡You-chan! – Mikan hizo otro puchero, esta vez no dejaría que ese niño, ya mayorcito, le dijera esas palabras, ya no era una niña y mucho menos era fea – Veo que Natsume te ha seguido dando esas malas lecciones, no deberías juntarte con él, es una mala influencia. –

Natsume se sintió ofendido y eso sólo ayudaba a irritarse más. ¿Qué le daba el derecho de decirle a Youichi qué hacer con su vida o decidir quién era una buena influencia?

Youichi sabía bien que Mikan no era una niña fea, pero era divertido ver la expresión de enojo de su oneechan, sin embargo no pudo evitar desviar un poco la mirada para ver a su oniichan, su rostro reflejaba molestia y seguramente era por el comentario hecho por la castaña. Mikan una vez más se lanzó por un abrazo, sabiendo de antemano que se Youichi quitaría, estaba preparada para ello, sin embargo no estaba preparada para lo que venía…

– ¡Kyaaaa! – gritó al ver a esos fantasmas malvados acercarse a ella. Ya no eran pequeñas figuras casi como sábanas en el aire, estos fantasmas eran aterradores y la mirada que portaba Youichi lo era aún más… Su poder había incrementado notoriamente – ¡You-chan detente! – corría desesperadamente intentando ahuyentar a esos espectros.

Luego de ver entretenido, decidió dejarla en paz, era suficiente tan sólo verla correr de un lado a otro, después de todo Mr. Bear también le dio una buena 'bienvenida' cuando pisó algunas de sus flores, aunado a los fantasmas que la perseguían había sido un excelente espectáculo. Detuvo su carrera abruptamente. Estaba pálida del susto, pero eso no le quitaría su ánimo. Se puso de pie, aunque con dificultad debido al recibimiento del oso, y emprendió el camino para posarse enfrente de sus amigos.

Antes de dar el último paso recordó cómo es que había llegado hasta ese punto y volvió su mirada para ver a Natsume, seguía allí en la misma postura en la que lo encontró, se miraba pálido. Antes de verse sorprendido se levantó de golpe y caminó hacia donde estaba el resto del grupo. Mikan avanzaba animada hacia el encuentro, cada paso acrecentaba su ansiedad por aprehenderlo y justo cuando se paró frente a él su semblante cambió. Natsume jamás había sido afectivo, ¿por qué habría de ser diferente ahora?

Oneechan se detuvo y su animosidad se fue al viento. Ahora sólo miraba a Natsume sin parpadear. Ahora que lo recuerdo bien, mi oniichan siempre peleaba con Mikan, parecía molestarle algo de ella, quizá eso fue lo que movía sus cambios de ánimo, a veces disperso y a veces concentrado en ver sus actividades. La miró fijamente también, algo en su mirada cambió, a pesar de tener su ceño fruncido, había algo distinto en él, un brillo peculiar. En sus brazos pude percibir un ligero temblor…

– ¡Hola, Natsume! – dijo con una sonrisa breve, pero sincera; un ademán amistoso y lejano a la vez.

La sangre se le congeló. Toda la efusividad que estaba listo para recibir se fue lejos, muy lejos. En lugar del abrazo que esperó por tanto tiempo recibió un frío ademán que nunca previno y así fue como los demás notaron su expresión de confusión.

– Oniichan… ¡¿Estás bien? – intervino Youichi al notar el estado catatónico en el que se encontraba y las nulas palabras de ambos.

Todo le dio vueltas y la oscuridad lo embargo. A lo lejos voces gritando su nombre y luego un silencio complementando la atmósfera de funeral.

Natsume se veía confundido como jamás lo vi, su rostro palideció más de lo que ya había alcanzado a notar y sus ojos pronto perdieron el brillo especial que tenían. Vi cómo caía al suelo, oniichan caía en la oscuridad… Mikan se acercó preocupada mientras corrí hacia él, oniichan me necesitaba, tanto como yo al él…

* * *

Muchas gracias de antemano por sus lecturas; agradecimientos a: **BeBu, Kasumi-Keiko11, Paoooo, Bella7, KawaiiPandah y Caaamii **por obsequiarme un bonito review en el capítulo anterior :D

Agradezco sus comentarios y el apoyo incondicional de Dany, sin ustedes esta historia estaría publicándose hasta finales de marzo, así que sean libres de agradecer a Dany también :D

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc... ¡Bienvenidos!


	3. ¿Celos?

**-o-** cambio de escenario

** [ o ] ~** analepsis

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece…

* * *

"_Parece ser que__ descolocas mi mundo, con tan sólo un suspiro mueves sentimientos… ¿Podría tener celos?"_

* * *

-oO08( **Recuperando el Tiempo** )80Oo-

por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo III ¿Celos?**

Ruka también corrió para poder auxiliar a su mejor amigo. Youichi trataba de mover el cuerpo inerte, mas parecía no funcionar. Hotaru trajo enseguida el invento en el que vinieron y subieron de prisa a Natsume. Todos abordaron y llegaron al edificio principal de la Academia, Natsume necesitaba un médico.

Narumi-sensei fue quien recibió al grupo de jóvenes que traían a un inconciente Natsume. Lo colocaron en el sillón más grande. A Mikan le vino a la mente su primer encuentro, justo después de eso fue colocado en el mismo lugar, era como revivir de nuevo todo… Lo miró con curiosidad…

Oniichan había crecido también, así como sus admiradoras en la Academia. Su cabello negro azulado conservaba el mismo estilo; sus ojos aún mantenían esa fiera e intensa mirada plagada de orgullo y fuerza de lucha; su piel blanquecina ya no mostraba algunas de aquellas cicatrices constantes que tenía al ser utilizado por Persona, ahora se veía sana; aunque en su mirada había más cicatrices, las cuales difícilmente la gente podía notar.

Con pereza comenzó a abrir los ojos. Intentaba enfocar pero la intensa luz molestaba sus pupilas, parpadeó por unos segundos para acostumbrar sus ojos de nuevo a la luz y de golpe se levantó. Todos estaban a su alrededor observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Maldijo su suerte al toparse con la preocupada Mikan en primera instancia. Un sonrojo lo embargó y desvió su mirada para encontrase con algo más preocupante… Youichi se veía totalmente afligido, lo miraba desde su lado izquierdo…

– Youichi… – susurró

– ¿Estás bien, oniichan? – preguntó con sus facciones entristecidas.

Asentó con la cabeza, para luego depositar una caricia en la cabeza del menor revolviendo un poco su cabello… Antes que Natsume pudiera decir algo se acercó Narumi-sensei…

– Veo que ya despertaste. – dijo para luego tocar su frente – No tienes fiebre ni nada por el estilo. ¿Cómo te sientes? – inquirió sonriente.

Afiló peligrosamente la mirada al tiempo que alejaba su mano de Youichi para lanzar un ataque, sin embargo en ese preciso momento Narumi-sensei notó la presencia de alguien más…

– ¡Narumi-sensei! – gritó para enseguida saltar hacia él.

– ¿Mikan-chan? – alcanzó a decir antes de terminar en el suelo debido al peso extra que le llegó de repente.

Estaba más que sorprendido con la persona que había saltado en ese instante…

– ¡Narumi-sensei! – sollozó con emoción.

– ¡Mikan-chan! – correspondió al abrazo – ¿Pero cuándo llegaste? – cuestionó emocionado.

– ¡Narumi-sensei! – decía sin contener más la emoción de verlo después de tanto tiempo.

Luego de unos minutos de un abrazo totalmente melancólico se separó un poco para sí poder contestar…

– Llegué esta mañana, Narumi-sensei, pero no lo encontré cuando recién arribé al edificio, así que decidí ir en busca de Hotaru – se le veía emocionada.

– Me alegra mucho verte, Mikan-chan, debes contarnos cómo te fue en tu entrenamiento con Nodachi. –

– En realidad… – se formó una pequeña gota de sudor cerca de su sien – Nodachi-sensei no estuvo en mi entrenamiento; – rió tontamente – justo cuando íbamos a comenzar se desapareció y desde entonces no lo he vuelto a ver – rascó su nuca animosamente.

Las facciones ilógicas formadas en sus rostros eran de una obviedad sobre Nodachi, siempre tenía la tendencia a desaparecer en momentos importantes como esos.

Narumi-sensei lanzó un suspiro, su amigo y compañero era así…

– ¡Qué podríamos decir!, es Nodachi después de todo. – cerró los ojos restándole importancia al asunto – Un momento… – se detuvo a pensar por unos segundos – ¿Entonces dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿Quién estuvo ayudándote a entrenar? – preguntó un poco descolocado por la información que trataba de procesar, aunque no había nada de ella realmente.

Bajó un poco la mirada, no estaba muy animada recordando eso, después de todo le costó mucho trabajo ese entrenamiento…

– Estuve con mi tío Kazumi, él me instruyó en mi entrenamiento – escondió sus ojos tras el flequillo.

– ¿Así que estuviste entrenando con Kazu? – sonrió – Debió ser difícil estar con él estos últimos tres años entonces… – casi afirmó.

– En realidad más de lo que parece… Él es… Muy estricto – dudó.

En ese momento Narumi observó con detenimiento a Mikan…

– ¡Pero mira nada más! – soltó repentinamente – Estás más linda que nunca y tu cabello ahora se ve más lleno de vida… ¡Oh, pero si has crecido muchísimo! – la cargó entre sus brazos como cuando aún tenía 10 años.

Ahora era más alta, su figura era la de toda una señorita propia de 16 años, sus coletas desaparecieron para dar lugar a su cabello rebelde, estaba más que linda.

Oneechan había crecido mucho, ahora se ve más bonita, aunque le seguiré diciendo fea, eso la hace enloquecer. Miré cómo Narumi-sensei la cargaba entre sus brazos y la elogiaba, fue cuando noté la molestia en mi oniichan. Giró su rostro en un intento por ignorar la escena, no estoy muy seguro pero tengo una sospecha; su ceño se frunció en desconcierto y enojo para enseguida levantarse e irse de allí… Con desconcierto mi mente intentó descifrar qué era lo que le había molestado, pero oniichan es demasiado enigmático.

Tras un sonido estrepitoso de una puerta azotada todos voltearon la vista para dar cuenta que Natsume se había ido, al parecer molesto…Mikan descendió hábilmente de los brazos de Narumi para ir tras él, se había olvidado por un momento de su preocupación por él.

Todos, incluso Ruka, miraron hacia la dirección tomada por Natsume seguido por Mikan, todo era confusión, al menos para la mayoría…

– ¿Va a estar bien oniichan? – inquirió Youichi a Narumi mientras los sacaba de ese asombro ante las acciones de ese par.

– ¿Ah?... – despertó – Sí, creo que va a estar bien, sólo necesita descanso – sonrió.

Youichi volvió a mirar la salida, su hermano estaba cansado….

**-o-**

Caminó por los pasillos a pasos rápidos, sus puños cortando la circulación y volviendo blanquecina la piel. Estaba furioso y no entendía porqué. Natsume se dirigía hacia la salida del edificio, estar allí no le había hecho gracia y mucho menos la manera en que Narumi cargó y elogió a Mikan, eso le molestaba demasiado. Todo el control ganado se fue a la basura, cada palabra y acción de esa niña lo descolocaba. Recordó entonces cuando estuvieron encerrados juntos y fueron encontrados por Ruka y Hotaru…

** [ o ] ~**

En esa ocasión oniichan se quedó atrapado en la casa de espantos con Mikan, estaba oscuro el lugar y oneechan temblaba de miedo intentando pensar en algo para platicar con Natsume, no es un secreto que sea totalmente ajeno a la socialización. Sin embargo estoy seguro que él también quería hablar con ella, para mí y quizá para Ruka no nos era indiferente su comportamiento desde la aparición de Mikan. Su amistad continuó, mas ahora tenían una pequeña rivalidad, pues es bien cierto que Ruka también manifestó su agrado hacia oneechan, pero Natsume era quien sentía esa descolocación junto a ella, quizá era extraño para él…

** [ o ] ~**

Siguió con su paso firme hasta llegar a uno de los jardines de los alrededores, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era pensar y dejar de respirar el mismo aire que Mikan. ¡Esa niña…! De pronto paró de golpe… ¡Mikan ya no era una niña! Maldijo su pensamiento y su sonrojo en consecuencia…

– ¡Natsume! – llamó con su voz entrecortada por la carrera.

Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente, lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era verla. Sabía que su mundo estaba girando muy rápido y lo peor de todo es que estaba girando en torno de ella. Lentamente se volteó retomando su expresión habitual, afiló la mirada y recuperó su temple.

– ¿Estás bien? Te ves muy desmejorado… – dijo una vez que paró su andar, se veía preocupada.

– Es por verte – se limitó a decir de manera usual.

Mikan quitó su imagen de preocupación para usurparla con una que Natsume reconocía desde hacía seis años. Esa era la misma Mikan que había visto por primera vez, la misma con la que comenzó una _amistad_ sobreentendida, la misma que lo hizo cambiar en tantas formas, la misma que Youichi había decidido llamar oneechan, otorgándole un título igual que a él… ¿Estaba a caso considerando la aprobación de Youichi para entablar algo con Mikan? Una vez más quiso morir con sus pensamientos, eso no le estaba ayudando en su posición actual.

– Creí que habías dejado de ser tan grosero… – pronunció Mikan con un curioso enojo.

– '_Se ve bonita'_ – pensó Natsume, iba a reprenderse con un buen golpe por puño propio, pero afortunadamente la salvación llegó como caída del cielo…

– Oniichan – llamó Youichi quien venía a tan solo unos metros atrás luego de la fuga de ambos.

Natsume se limitó a observarlo como indicándole que estaba bien.

– No deberías preocuparte – fue todo lo que dijo.

– Oniichan – pronunció figurando un pensamiento acerca de su hermano, quizá era mucha preocupación, pero era bien justificada, recordaba las veces que de pequeño lo iba a visitar al hospital, por buena fortuna podía verlo.

Ver a Natsume enfermo no era nuevo para Youichi, en muchas ocasiones lo visitaba en el hospital y le llevaba _Howalon_ o simplemente le llevaba su compañía, en ese entonces, debido a su edad, dependía mucho de los demás, incluso del propio Natsume. Siempre que iba a verlo lo veía pálido y bastante lastimado y no porque tuviera heridas extremas y aterradoras, sino porque podía percibir el sentimiento que lo embargaba, su oniichan no quería que la vida de Youichi fuera como la suya.

– Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti y tú eres un grosero, nunca tomas en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás… – chilló Mikan.

– Cállate, fea. – fue todo lo que pasivamente pronunció Youichi, no quería que molestara a su oniichan, aún se veía cansado.

– ¿Por qué me siguen tratando así? – lloriqueó.

– Porque eres fea y tonta – respondió Youichi.

– Y yo que los recordé todo este tiempo – se le nubló la vista por las lágrimas.

Oniichan cambió su semblante, creo que una vez más Mikan movió su mundo, ahora se veía culpable, sería posible que…

– '_Yo también te recordé todo este tiempo'_ – pensó de la nada Natsume. Una vez más iba a patearse mentalmente, desde que regresó su cabeza no estaba funcionando bien… – Mikan… – llamó con ternura en su voz, aunque fue casi un susurro.

– ¡Kay! – gritó con emoción y un brillo peculiar en sus ojos…

Natsume se sobresaltó al escuchar ese nombre ¿quién demonios era Kay? Para salir de sus dudas miró hacia la misma dirección que Mikan y Youichi lo habían hecho, ¡sorpresa! Mikan corrió sin control alguno hacia un joven de cabello negro y rebelde; mirada caoba y peligrosa, así lucía en el instante; una nula sonrisa en el rostro, hasta que Mikan corrió hacia él; su altura era superior a la de Natsume por unos cinco centímetros, según calculaba; piel tremendamente clara que se denotaba con la bien parecida figura de cuerpo bien trabajado en un gimnasio; era _repugnante_.

Oniichan frunció el ceño mientras veía a Mikan acercarse a ese individuo que parecía temerario. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza quitando la circulación, su mandíbula se contrajo mientras visiblemente maldecía unas cuantas cosas, sus ojos estallaron en ira, hasta pude ver salir un poco de humo de sus manos, oniichan estaba perdiendo el control…

– ¡Kay! – saltó hacia el nuevo joven dándole un abrazo por recibimiento.

El afamado atinó rodear la cintura de Mikan con mucha delicadeza mientras correspondía a tan agradable bienvenida. Su sonrisa se acrecentó mientras aspiraba el perfume del cabello de Mikan. Sus ojos ocultaron la fiereza mientras se entrecerraban disfrutando la sensación.

– Mikan… – al fin habló el chico su.

– Kay, creí que te habías retrasado demasiado – dijo separándose un poco del susodicho.

– Sólo me retrasé unas horas – regaló una sonrisa a Mikan.

Eso le provocó un tirón en el estómago de Natsume, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan enfermo de ver a alguien, excluyendo a Persona. Sus manos cayeron a los lados como cuando alguien desinfla un globo y cae sin detenimiento alguno guiado por el aire.

Oniichan se veía apagado, sin embargo así tan rápido como su furia se fue haciéndolo parecer sin aliento, así recupero su semblante altanero. Oniichan sabe ocultar bien lo que es y quien es, lástima que tiempo atrás no funcionó con Persona, quizá hubiese sido más feliz y menos herido si no lo hubiera conocido.

Su vista se afiló y llevó sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, cerró sus ojos y un suspiró, casi imperceptible fue lo que lanzó. Volvió a abrir sus ojos con su casi habitual mirada, porque fijándose bien se podía ver un poco de ira y molestia oculta bajo su frío mirar.

**-o-**

No había pasado demasiado tiempo como parecía en esa la situación, así que tras minutos de haber dejado el edificio Narumi-sensei, Hotaru y Ruka les dieron alcance y sin demasiado que nublara su visión dieron cuenta de la nueva presencia en ese lugar…

Mikan se separó para poder presentar a todos a su nuevo acompañante…

– Narumi-sensei, quiero presentarle a Kay, es un buen amigo, – Natsume saltó un poco ante la palabra _amigo_ – estuvimos entrenando estos tres años juntos. –

Cual espejo torcido y maldito su pensamiento se desquebrajo resonando en miles y miles de pedazos rompiéndose al rito de la noticia '_estuvimos entrenando estos tres años __**juntos**_'… Era todo lo que podía figurar en su cabeza. Una gota se sudor recorrió desde su sien hasta la punta de la barbilla para luego caer con pesadez al suelo. Sus ojos entreabiertos no fueron desapercibidos por Youichi, quien sin cambiar su semblante indiferente, parecido al de Hotaru, caminó hacia él para tratar de sacarlo de su ensoñación. Con un poco de tacto y disimulación tiró de su suéter.

– Oniichan – llamó apenas audible para Natsume.

Se despabiló de repente, no sabía que tan lejos su mente había viajado con ese par tan juntos. '_Juntos_' esa palabra lo hacía maldecirse, odió esa palabra.

– Natsume… – se escuchó de sus labios.

Tanto el nombrado como Youichi levantaron la vista para encontrarse con Mikan y Kay cerca de ellos. Sin mucho qué decir Kay le extendió la mano a Natsume para así sellar la presentación que Mikan estaba por hacer o que ya había hecho de manera implícita.

– Hola, mucho gusto – saludó con una voz que aparentaba calidez, sin embargo estaba rodeada de cierta hostilidad.

Natsume observó con curiosidad la acción de ese sujeto que le provocaba repugnancia. Luego con desprecio dio media vuelta.

Kay quitó la sonrisa que había mantenido desde el momento en que vio a Mikan y la cambió por una mirada retadora y llena de furia, ésa se las pagaría…

Natsume dio unos pasos para luego ser tirado de la muñeca y hacerlo girar sin previo aviso. Quedó de frente para encontrarse con Mikan no con una sonrisa sino con un ceño fruncido, eso había sido grosero…

– Youichi… –Youichi ensombreció su mirada para dar paso al ataque, había entendido el mensaje, Natsume no quería ser molestado…

Fantasmas aterradores comenzaban a emanar de su aura, cada vez más oscuros y más temibles…

– ¡Kyaaaaa! – gritó al ver semejantes seres acercársele sin más motivo que aterrarla, sin embargo, antes de comenzar una carrera… – ¡_**Detente**_! –

Y sin más que una cara de asombro, la mirada de Youichi volvió a sus ojos azul profundo sin más rastros que las de su vista usual, ya no había fantasmas. Parpadeó un par de veces intentando comprender lo que había pasado con su Alice, pero no había nada que en su mente diera una explicación a lo irreal de la situación… Una vez más y con un poco de enfado intentó invocar a sus fantasmas, pero ninguno de ellos acudió al llamado… Kay sonrió con autosuficiencia, el entrenamiento había dado resultados.

Oniichan conocía mejor que nadie mi capacidad y mi habilidad con mi Alice, tenía ya mucho tiempo desde que me ha estado ayudando a perfeccionar y controlar mi Alice, para no caer en las garras de Persona, y de buenas a primeras mi habilidad se esfumó…

Natsume se paralizó ante aquella demostración de su control sobre su Alice. Desde que recordaba, Mikan nunca pudo activar su Alice por deseo propio, siempre era inducido por alguna situación que la ponía bajo presión y ahora…

– '_¿Esa es Mikan?'_ –

**-o-**

* * *

Muchas gracias de antemano por sus lecturas y por la paciencia que han tenido con esta autora, siento mucho la demora u_u

Agradecimientos a: **Kasumi-Keiko11**,** BeBu**,** Tacaema**,** funny-life**,** KawaiiPandah **y** elise **por obsequiarme un bonito review en el capítulo anterior :D

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :D

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc... ¡Bienvenidos!


	4. Planeando la Venganza

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece…

* * *

"_Somos amigos, pero yo la quiero más"_

* * *

-oO08( **Recuperando el Tiempo** )80Oo-

por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo IV Planeando la Venganza, cuento contigo… ¿Youichi?**

Luego de esa demostración vaga de su nuevo control, todos allí se quedaron paralizados. Youichi no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando. Sus fantasmas se habían esfumado junto con todo lo que le daba confianza en ese momento. Se preguntó porqué sus fantasmas no aparecían con su llamado, aunque había intentado un truco bastante sencillo, ya que sólo intentaba asustar a Mikan, debía dar un resultado bueno, pero a cambio no vio nada, ni siquiera un fantasma como los que solía atraer en su niñez.

Natsume luego de sus pensamientos tuvo que tratar de calmar una vez más su enojo al ver la tonta sonrisa del tonto de Kay, tan arrogante y tan… ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué lo odiaba?

Satisfecha con su trabajo, Mikan sonrió al mirar la cara de confusión de todos allí, su entrenamiento sí que había funcionado. Sin más que agregar, tomó la mano de Kay y sin decir nada tomó rumbo al edificio. Nadie pudo articular palabra, nadie pudo siquiera mirar más allá de lo que sus ojos habían sido capaces de ver.

Oneechan no pudo haber hecho eso, sería imposible… Un minuto… ¿Acaso había tomado la mano de Kay?...

Sin nada más que pensar giró rápidamente hacia Natsume que estaba más que ido debido a lo que allí había pasado, sin embargo más allá de esa expresión comenzó a ver cómo se formaban las bolas de fuego entre sus manos, eso no era muy buena señal.

Me acerqué a oniichan y traté de volverlo a la realidad, no debían darse cuenta de las pérdidas de control que estaba teniendo Natsume, eso sólo le traería problemas y más si Persona se enteraba.

**-o-**

Desde un rincón cerca de donde estaban un par de ojos observaban el desarrollo de aquel pequeño de nueve años… Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, eso era interesante…

**-o-**

Natsume entendió la indirecta sugerida por Youichi, tenía razón, comenzaba a perder la razón, ¿por qué? Sin ánimos continuó el camino que había sido interrumpido por Mikan, dejando a Youichi allí parado, no importaba cuando se preocupase por él, sólo quería aclarar su mente en ese momento. Youichi entendió, Natsume necesitaba aclarar lo que le estaba pasando y él era un niño que no entendía de esas cosas aún, o eso pensaba Natsume…

**-o-**

En el edificio Mikan se encontraba sentada a un lado de Kay en la oficina principal, tenían que asegurarse del ingreso de Kay a la Academia, Mikan estaba feliz. El papeleo se llevó a cabo sin ningún problema gracias a Narumi, no era la primera vez que ingresaba a alumnos desconocidos y la prueba era Mikan.

**-o-**

Una vez arreglado el ingreso y ya con el uniforme puesto, el siguiente paso era hacer la presentación oficial en clase, la misma clase de Mikan, eso _no_ iba a ser divertido para Natsume. Caminaron a lo largo del pasillo hasta detenerse en el salón. Ya todos los alumnos estaban listos para la presentación, era lunes por la mañana. Se abrieron las puertas y la misma sensación de nerviosismo la embargo, mientras que Kay mantenía su semblante tranquilo, confiado, y arrogante.

– ¡Buenos Días! – llamó Narumi a todo el grupo.

Obteniendo toda la atención, o al menos la de la mayoría, continuó…

– Espero que recuerden a su compañera Mikan-chan, se reintegrará a nuestro grupo. Seguro la recuerdan bien… –

Los comentarios de alegría y curiosidad no se hicieron esperar, además de cálidos ademanes de bienvenida por parte de Nonoko, Anna, Linchou y algunos otros con los que había dejado buenos lazos amistosos, tanto ellos como ella estaban felices de volverse a ver después de tanto tiempo, era obvio que Mikan los había extrañado.

– Por cierto – continuó Narumi indicándole a Kai pasar hacia el frente – Él será su nuevo compañero – enseguida se dirigió al chico – ¿Por qué no te presentas ante el grupo? –

Con un gesto de disgusto accedió a la petición.

– Soy Kay Záitsev – las chicas del salón se sonrojaron al verlo y comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas, mientras algunos le lanzaban miradas de muerte – soy japonés de nacimiento pero mi ascendencia es soviética – alardeó un poco puesto que se percató de la impresión que estaba causando entre las féminas.

– ¡Qué interesante, Kay! Ya habrá tiempo de platicar un poco más de tus orígenes, por el momento debo asignarte un compañero para que resuelva tus dudas acerca de la Academia y puedas comenzar a hacer amigos… Creo lo mejor es que tu pareja sea… – miró en todas direcciones hasta dar con la persona indicada o ¿no? – ¡Natsume! –

Vaya que si eso no había sorprendido a Natsume y a Ruka, porque el rubio se había percatado a la perfección de la repugnancia que sentía Natsume hacia ese tipo, no era para nada de su agrado, más aún no le agradaba a él la cercanía de ese tipo para con Mikan, entonces estaban mal de la cabeza.

Natsume saltó de su asiento. Su postura relajada se fue a pique y su enojo no se hizo esperar, estaba a punto de decir algo en protesta, pero Kay se le adelantó…

– No me gusta contradecir a mis profesores, pero… ¿No sería mejor que Mikan fuera mi pareja? –

Eso le cayó como bomba al hígado. _"¿No me gusta contradecir a mis profesores?"_ ¿Qué clase de imbécil dice eso? Eso era más que patético.

– Es que ya la conozco, y ella podría mostrarme la escuela, la conoce bien o ¿no? – una vez más su sonrisa arrogante se apoderó de sus labios.

– Probablemente eso sería lo más normal… Pero lamentablemente Mikan no es tan brillante como Natsume – rió estúpidamente – y Natsume no parece llevarse bien con Mikan, así que he decidido que Hotaru ayudará a Mikan y Natsume a ti. –

A Natsume eso le sonó a un mandato. No tenía escapatoria, ese imbécil sería su pareja, sin embargo un pensamiento lo golpeó de pronto. Una sonrisa casi siniestra se curvó en sus labios, eso iba a ser divertido…

**-o-**

Las clases iniciaron normalmente. Narumi, como era costumbre, se ausentó y el profesor sustituto quedó a cargo. Risas aquí y allá, no había un orden claro, tal y como había sido en el pasado. Natsume dedicó su tiempo a leer manga hasta que alguien lo interrumpió. Su misma sonrisa arrogante disfrazada de falsa humildad una vez más le colmó la paciencia antes de que el otro articulara siquiera una palabra…

– Creo que seremos compañeros y aún no nos hemos presentado correctamente. – dijo mientras su porte se convertía en algo que Natsume describía como _estúpido_.

Sin articular una palabra dio media vuelta, su plan aún no estaba tan bien estructurado, ni siquiera sabía bien porqué lo odiaba, pero sabía que debía hacer algo respecto. Kay no tomó de muy buena manera aquel gesto, así que valiéndose de su temperamento decidió enfrentar de una buena vez el problema. Sin tiempo a que Natsume saliera del lugar, fugándose de clase (típico), lo tomó por la muñeca obligándolo a girar y mirarlo a los ojos…

– Mira, _mocoso_, ni creas que por tratar de ser amable voy a permitir tus desplantes. –

Natsume no esperaba aquella respuesta y menos la acción. Estaba perplejo, se sentía en una ensoñación. Nadie, hasta donde podía recordar, había osado tocarlo y mucho menos de esa manera, nadie lo había desafiado y jamás le había hablado en ese tono, salvo por Persona, pero esa era otra historia, ahora se sentía quemar de furia.

– Kay… – llamó Mikan, intentado calmar a su amigo, si lo conocía bien, entonces podría ser mucho peor que tratar con dos Natsumes juntos.

Esa voz hizo que perdiera toda aquella ira acumulada, ¿por qué rayos detuvo su enfrentamiento? ¿Acaso quería estar con ese infeliz chiquillo? ¿Lo estaba defendiendo? ¡Sí! Eso debía ser, estaba defendiendo a ese mequetrefe. Antes de continuar sintiéndose tan patético decidió retomar su camino… Kay únicamente sonrió para sí, sabía que Mikan estaba defendiendo a ese amigo suyo… Un segundo… ¿Amigo? ¿Era un amigo, _cierto_?

Es verdad que Kay se sintió amenazado, y no precisamente porque fuera a temerle a cualquiera que fuese el Alice del tal Natsume, si no porque sentía que Mikan se había preocupado por el mocoso. Mikan se limitó a observar cómo Natsume se retiraba del aula seguido por Ruka.

**-o-**

Natsume abandonó el aula, caminaba hacia el bosque Este, allí le gustaba ocultarse de las personas, incluso cuando iba allí no quería que Ruka o Youichi lo molestaran. Últimamente su mente le decía cosas estúpidas, según su parecer. No le importaba en lo más mínimo que le pasara a Mikan, ¿cierto? No le importaba que estuviera junto con ese tipo, ¿verdad? Maldijo mil veces y comenzó a correr, se sentía lleno de pensamientos y emociones confusas.

**-o-**

Ruka, que había estado caminando unos cuantos pasos atrás, observó cómo Natsume empezó a correr con desesperación, hacía tiempo que no veía reacciones de ese tipo, eso había sido cuando intentaba huir de los sentimientos que le provocaba Persona. Ruka comenzó a correr ignorando el hecho de que Natsume se dirigía hacia el lugar donde odiaba ser molestado, realmente estaba preocupado por su amigo.

**-o-**

Finalmente Natsume dejó de correr cuando sus pulmones no pudieron más y sus piernas rogaron por detenerse…

**-o-**

Ruka estuvo a punto de dejarlo ir, él tampoco podía más, fue un alivio que Natsume se detuviera.

**-o-**

Su frente estaba empapada por sudor, se había esforzado mucho, no es que no tuviera una condición física buena, sino que además de lidiar con el esfuerzo físico estaba lidiando con su Alice, reaccionaba a sus emociones.

**-o-**

Su amigo temblaba mientras su cuerpo tenso buscaba recuperar el semblante. Ruka no estaba tan cansado, al final él sólo luchaba con su cansancio, su Alice no intervenía en él…

– Natsume… – llamó apenas audible, no quería molestarlo demasiado.

– ¿Qué… Haces… Aquí,… Ruka? – inquirió con el aliento entrecortado.

A esas alturas ya no le importaba que lo siguiera sólo quería recuperar el control de sus emociones y su pensamientos, no era para nada divertido sentirse así.

– Vi lo que pasó en clase. – se apresuró a contestar notando la disposición de entablar comunicación – Sé que no te agrada… –

– No es tu asunto, Ruka. –

– Probablemente no lo sea, directamente, pero te molesta a ti y tú eres mi amigo, así que no me pidas que no me meta. Somos _amigos_. –

Eso había sonado casi a un reclamo. Era verdad. Desde que llegó a la Academia Ruka había sido su amigo, no le importó los desplantes, no le importó tener algunos reportes por huir con él fuera de clases, no le importaba arriesgarse por ayudarlo en sus tantos intentos de escape, incluso cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de los sentimientos que ambos sentían por Mikan su amistad se mantuvo a salvo.

Si Natsume sonreía, Ruka, también; si Natsume sufría, Ruka sufría; si Natsume no podía llorar, entonces Ruka le prestaba sus lágrimas para poder desahogar ese dolor… Ellos eran los mejores amigos, incluso mejores que Hotaru y Mikan.

– Estoy bien, Ruka – intentó dejar claro que no necesitaba eso en esos momentos, sólo quería despejar su mente.

– Lo sé y creo que entiendo qué es lo que te está pasando. Yo me siento igual. –

Cual balde de agua fría le cayó la oración.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó entre confundido y molesto por las palabras seleccionadas por su amigo.

– Entiendo lo que te pasa. Sé bien que te gusta Sakura, igual que a mí, – Natsume se quedó perplejo y sin poder articular palabra – sin embargo no es esa mi razón de hablarte. Sé bien que Sakura no me correspondería a mí, pero no estoy muy seguro de qué hay contigo. – desvió la mirada, eso dolía, y mucho – Quiero decir… – tartamudeó luego de percatarse de la reacción nula de Natsume – Somos amigos y no está bien que entre nosotros haya discusiones, menos por una cosa de ésas. Lo que quiero decir es que te entiendo, y comprendo bien que tu Alice se está saliendo de control cuando estás celoso, pude notarlo, además You-chan me lo comentó. –

– ¡¿Youichi? – susurró sorprendido.

Ruka asentó suavemente.

– Él está muy preocupado, se siente culpable por tus desvelos y por ende tu cansancio. Sé que no lo culpas, – se adelantó a decir percatándose de su intento por hablar – pero no sólo es esa parte, también se dio cuenta de tus actitudes para con Sakura, él me dijo que actuabas _celoso_. –

– ¡No estoy celoso! – gritó sonrojado.

– Está bien si no lo quieres aceptar, no importa, lo sabemos. Lo importante ahora es saber cómo actuaremos. Yo detesto a Kay tanto como tú, así que propongo deshacernos de él… ¿Qué dices? –

¿Le proponía una alianza para deshacerse de ese petulante? Peor aún, ¿lo estaba considerando?

– De acuerdo – y se fue al carajo.

Aceptó guiado por las emociones nauseabundas que sentía hacia Kay, ahora había firmado la sentencia de declaración. Ruka sonrió y le tendió la mano y sellaron el pacto:_ Kay saldría de sus caminos_. Eran amigos y eso lo comprobaba, aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que eso iba a significar, ¿Ruka también pelearía una vez que Kay estuviera fuera? No sabía a ciencia cierta, mas era agradable saber que podía contar con un amigo para esas cosas, aunque no iba a decirle sus pensamientos más profundos, ¡eso _nunca_!

La tarde pasó tranquila. Ruka y Natsume meditaron las horas que consideraron necesarias para planear su _venganza_ contra el petulante Kay, como había decidido llamarlo. Ya casi llegada la hora establecida por la academia para ir a dormir, la diez de la noche, vino a su mente una idea y para ello: ¡Youichi!

Sin preámbulos corrieron hacia la habitación del menor, seguramente debía estar ya en su alcoba, las nueve era la hora para los chicos de su edad; si lo conocían bien aún debía estar estudiando, pronto serían las pruebas y Youichi no quería decepcionar a su oniichan.

**-o-**

Entraron a los dormitorios, las luces de la sección infantil eran tenues denotando la hora que ya era. Despacio y sin hacer ruido se encaminaron hacia la alcoba 103, perteneciente a Youichi. La luz que regularmente se veía por debajo de la puerta cuando Youichi se quedaba estudiando no estaba encendida; al parecer había decidido descansar esa noche.

Dudaron en tocar, pero resolvieron hacerlo, Youichi era incondicional. Una vez, dos veces, tres más… Nada. Tal vez Youichi estaba cansado, mas el deseo de venganza gritaba la urgencia de deshacerse de Kay. Abrieron sin más la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido.

La habitación estaba oscura, así que Natsume se apresuró a encender una pequeña flama con su Alice, no querían que notaran su presencia. Su dedo índice fungió como vela. Vista a la derecha y un escritorio perfectamente ordenado, salvo un cuaderno entreabierto; vista al frente y una ventana con vista al bosque Este, vista a la izquierda y una cama individual bien tendida... ¿Youichi? Ambos se miraron…

– ¿Dónde está Youichi? –

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

Porque ustedes lo pidieron…

¡Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas!

Agradecimientos especiales a:**Kasumi-Keiko11**, **BeBu**,**jesy**, **margaret **e **Izumi Miyu O.O**por obsequiarme un review en el capítulo pasado.

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, ideas, etc., ¡Bienvenidos!


	5. Lazos y Alianzas

**-o-** cambio de escenario

**~ [ o ] ~** analepsis

**( o )** interludio

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece…

* * *

"_Fuertes lazos nos unen, de alguna u otra forma estamos juntos"_

* * *

-oO08( **Recuperando el Tiempo** )80Oo-

por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo V Lazos y Alianzas**

**( o )**

_La familia Hijiri era de clase media; padre, cuyo cabello era grisáceo, tenía un empleo modesto pero que servía muy bien para el sustento de su esposa e hijo único. Madre era joven y de hermosos ojos azul profundo, encantadora sonrisa y voz dulce, temple envidiable y seguridad hiriente. Ambos amaban a su único hijo. _

_Vivían en los suburbios de Tokio, al menos vivieron allí hasta que el destino les trajo crueles bromas. La casa en la que solían vivir comenzó a mostrar manifestaciones de espíritus dolidos y empeñados en dañar a quien en su paso encontraran. Habían oído de una leyenda acerca de un hombre que había habitado allí mismo, no había mantenido una vida decente y respetable, por el contrario había sido un estafador y un practicante de magia negra. _

_Los Hijiri estaban convencidos de que no era el lugar propicio para criar a su hijo, además de haber sido testigos de extraños espectros rondando a Youichi por las noches y tardes. El cambio no pareció afectarlos demasiado, únicamente tuvieron que adaptarse a la nueva ubicación y a un lugar relativamente pequeño en comparación de su morada anterior. _

_Los días transcurrieron en total calma, el aire era tan ligero que la vida parecía mejorar, mas la tranquilidad también se fue como el viento. Una vez más los espectros rondaban al pequeño Youichi. Intentaron remedios esotéricos para detener esas apariciones, pero no funcionó, los espectros seguían al pequeño. Había momentos en los que los fantasmas desaparecían y entonces Youichi parecía relajarse y dormir en completa calma, sin embargo al despertar, volvían a manifestarse. _

_Los días pasaban y los espectros parecían querer arraigarse al pequeño, ya que en ningún otro lugar de la casa ni en ningún otro sitio se habían manifestado, únicamente parecían querer el alma de Youichi. Pronto padre perdió su empleo y madre su estabilidad emocional. Las noches eran de desvelo a un costado de la cuna para alejar a esos malditos espíritus, nada parecía funcionar. _

_Los Hijiri estaban totalmente desgastados y parecía no haber remedio para la situación, ya se habían mudado en tres ocasiones en menos de tres meses y nada pareció funcionar, los espectros los seguían sin tregua. La rendición llegó. Pasaron más de cuatro meses sin cambiar su ubicación, no tenía sentido ir y venir si _ellos _se habían aferrado a su pedacito de felicidad, Youichi. _

_Lograron sobrevivir gracias a los ahorros que habían salvaguardado para el futuro de su hijo. Todo iba en pique. El poco dinero comenzó a agotarse y pronto la crisis los terminaría de una buena vez. Padre no encontraba trabajo, los rumores sobre una salación estaban regados por todas partes y madre tenía constantes colapsos nerviosos. Al borde de la desesperación una esperanza surgió entre toda esa oscura situación. _

_Una tarde el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y la preocupación se acrecentaba en el hogar de los Hijiri cuando hubo un llamado a la puerta. Un hombre de cabello oscuro y largo sujeto a una coleta, tez pálida, mirada rojiza y profunda sonrió al toparse con la señora Hijiri. Le dieron entrada a aquel misterioso hombre cuando habló de darles una alternativa a su desastre de vida. Nada había que perder, según sus propias palabras. _

_Escucharon la sarta de promesas que este individuo decía, una tras otra. Sus esperanzas surgían, hablaba tan poéticamente que podían sentir la felicidad con tan sólo atender a su voz, pero todo cambió en ese mismo momento. _"Youichi tendría que venir con nosotros"_ había dicho. No sonaba tan mal hasta que_: "Jamás volverían a verlo"._ Apenas pronunció esas palabras cuando padre lo sacó a empujones y patadas. Madre lloró sin control alguno y una crisis más se apoderó de ella. _

_Dos meses más y Youichi se aproximaba a su segundo cumpleaños. Ya no había nada, la casa había sido hipotecada y se albergaban en la casa de unos amigos de padre. Esto duró poco hasta que fueron echados debido a los espectros que les acompañaban sin remedio. Sus amistades no contestaban al llamado de ayuda y la demás familia se esfumó, no había nadie, no había nada, estaban solos. Madre no pudo más y padre se rindió. Una llamada fue contestada con un tono de falsa empatía y una sonrisa mental perversa. _

_Dos años cumplidos y Youichi estaba en la Academia. Persona consiguió su objetivo. Ahora un niño de dos años estaba a su disposición listo para ser entrenado a su antojo, espectros en su control. La clase de Habilidades Peligrosas tenía una nueva mascota. _

_El niño iba de un lado a otro sin entender dónde estaba madre y padre. Por las noches los llantos no los hicieron volver. Un robot ahora le daba su cena y le leía cuentos, comenzó a retraerse y a sentirse vacío, aunque no sabía que significaba eso en palabras, sí entendía cómo se sentía el vacío. Los llantos aminoraron con el pasar de los días, de todas formas el robot nunca acudía a sus llamados. _

_Persona diariamente iba por las mañanas para despertarlo con un entrenamiento integral día con día, si lo trabajaba lo suficiente en menos de tres años podría suplir algunas de las labores que Natsume ya no hacía debido a su nuevo rango. No había padre y no había madre, su único conocido allí era Persona. _

**( o )**

Ambos se preguntaron dónde estaba Youichi. Buscaron en el baño, debajo de la cama, por absurdo que parezca, tras las cortinas, incluso bajo el escritorio, mas Youichi no apareció. Youichi no es de la clase de niño que gusta de estar fuera de su dormitorio, si no es para compartir las aventuras con ellos dos. Incluso era bien sabido que Youichi no mantenía ninguna relación amistosa ni de compañerismo con nadie de su edad. Su tiempo libre lo dedicaba a seguir a su oniichan. Nadie negaba eso. Mantenían una extraña relación fraternal esos tres, pero en especial entre Natsume y Youichi.

**~ [ o ] ~**

Ocho años atrás Natsume vivía su vida sin más placer que el esperar el último día. Apenas y tenía nueve años y ya detestaba su existencia. Las circunstancias en su vida no daban para más. De un lugar a otro transcurrió gran parte de su infancia fuera de la Academia. Cada lugar endurecía más a su corazón.

Finalmente a su ingreso su mente colapsó y la esperanza de ver a un niño con una infancia normal terminó. De inmediato fue colocado en la clase de Habilidades Peligrosas. No había muchos allí y los pocos que había eran mucho mayores que él.

Pronto se vio aislado por su propia voluntad y los constantes regaños que recibía al perder el control sobre su Alice. Más rápido de lo que cualquiera se pudo imaginar Natsume se convirtió en el favorito de Persona. A su corta edad supo lo que era trabajar y, peor aún, supo lo que era dañar a las personas.

Pasó cerca de un año y la situación jamás mejoró, por el contrario se acrecentó su carga laboral. Persona lo entrenaba por largos periodos en los que, según él, debía mejorar su control y desgaste de energía. Natsume no teniendo ninguna alternativa a su corta edad atendía a cada una de las indicaciones.

Pronto era un peón más de Persona. Tres meses más tarde, luego que Natsume recibiera su nombramiento como _Gato Negro_, arribó a Gakuen Alice Youichi. Era un pequeño de tan sólo dos años. Había sido arrancado del seno materno luego de descubrir su Alice.

Todos en la clase le hacían burla debido a su escueta figurita, era una burla para la clase, al menos para los que conocían acerca de ese pequeño, puesto que Natsume no lo conocía aún, se la pasaba haciendo sus _'trabajos'_. Pasaron tres meses completos sin notar la presencia de ese niño de dos años, hasta que, debido a las lastimosas circunstancias, tuvo que quedarse en la Academia.

Había caído de la copa de un árbol cuando intentaba detener a unos cuantos matones, por lo tanto su salud se veía afectada y por ende sus habilidades, no podía saltar de una rama a otra y eso no era útil, así que fue enviado a _'descansar'_ debido a su inutilidad. El bosque Este era su refugio. Tomó asiento cerca de una frondosa sombra y se dispuso a leer uno de sus mangas hasta que notó algo diferente en el lugar…

Cerca de su posición estaba el grupo de Habilidades Peligrosas riendo sonoramente, por no decir vulgar. Al centro un pequeño de cabello gris estaba llorando, los demás mantenían sus burlas. Natsume no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando hasta que se acercó y escuchó bien lo que ocurría…

– ¡Estúpido enano! Mírate nada más, eres un inútil – le gritaba un chico mientras le daba unas palmadas en las mejillas al pequeño.

No era novedad que los chicos de esa clase fueran tan agresivos, todos allí les tenían miedo, mas no respeto…

– No sé porqué rayos Persona te trajo aquí si no tienes ningún Alice – le echó en cara otro.

Las risas eran tan burlonas que Natsume se sintió asqueado, él mismo recordó su ingreso y la misma mofa hasta que les mostró quién era y porqué estaba allí… Sin preámbulos ni avisos una espiral de fuego comenzó a rodear a los mayores. Algunos bailaban debido al calor que sentían cerca de sus pies, otros más cerraban fuertemente los ojos ante la intensa luz de las llamas, otros más sentían el cabello chamuscado.

El pequeño se hizo un ovillo en el suelo y el sollozo se escuchó. Ya no había nadie intentando molestar al chiquillo, nadie se metería con el _Gato Negro_, podía estar lesionado de su cuerpo, pero no necesitaba mucho esfuerzo para lanzar su Alice a una distancia tan corta. Despejado el lugar el fuego paró. Natsume se acercó con cuidado al pequeño…

– ¿Estás bien? –

Antes de poder articular algo más el niño se levantó y lo abrazó fuertemente. Temblaba su cuerpo y no paraba de llorar. Extraño a la situación lo levantó en brazos y trato de tranquilizarlo torpemente. Pasó un rato largo y el niño apenas y había detenido sus lágrimas. Ahora en la habitación de Natsume el chiquillo había accedido a dejar el agarre tan firme y ahora sólo tiraba del uniforme mientras que con la otra intentaba alejar la nubosidad de su vista.

Una vez despejada miró con detenimiento cada rincón del lugar. Era exactamente igual a su habitación, la única diferencia era una pequeña caja extraña sobre el escritorio del chico… Su expresión entristecida cambió por una de curiosidad y sin decir nada señaló hacia la caja… Escéptico, Natsume se dirigió hacia ella y la destapó. Había olvidado la caja de _Howalon_ que Ruka le había llevado esa tarde luego de saber de su estado de salud.

Sin más que pensar le dio uno al pequeño y éste agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa sincera… Natsume no pudo contener la emoción que esa sencilla expresión le provocó. Saboreó con lentitud el _Howalon._ ¡Estaba delicioso! Cuando terminó la pieza de _Howalon_ algo en su estómago le dijo que necesitaba más, así que viendo que señalar funcionaba decidió hacerlo de nuevo. Entendió el pedido y sin nada que perder le dio uno más. Eso era curioso. Con regularidad los demás se alejaban de él y entre más consciencia tuvieran con mayor razón lo hacían, nadie, salvo Ruka, se acercaban a él; Natsume era peligroso.

Luego de esa ocasión Youichi siguió frecuentándolo, era el único que le había mostrado su afecto en aquel lugar, se sentía seguro a su lado y ¿por qué no estarlo si Natsume era el temido _Gato Negro_? A Natsume no le molestó su presencia, realmente era un chiquillo bastante quieto, no hacía ruido y no era fastidioso, al menos eso era ganancia. Pronto Ruka se dio cuenta de la nueva presencia en el grupo, no le molestó tampoco, pero sí le causó curiosidad.

El pequeño caminaba sujeto al uniforme de Natsume y como el andar de este era casi siempre pausado le daba alcance enseguida. No hablaba nada, o al menos eso pensaban, hasta que cierto día escuchó una conversación entre dos chicos de la Academia y la palabra que llamó su atención fue: Oniichan.

Así en las ocasiones que miraba a esos chicos los escuchaba con esa palabra. En su mente se fue creando un concepto para esa palabra, el cual aplicó un día sin mucha importancia, al menos eso fue en un principio, pues en realidad fue el inicio de su hermandad, de su nueva familia.

**~ [ o ] ~**

Luego de no encontrarlo en su habitación decidieron salir a buscarlo, eso empezó a ser preocupante. Caminaron por los pasillos intentando no hacer ruido, miraban en todas direcciones, mas no estaba allí. Quizá se quedó en el bosque Este estudiando y hacia allá se dirigieron. Metro tras metro y nada. Youichi estaba oficialmente perdido.

Natsume estaba más que preocupado y su mente se nublaba poco a poco, era su hermano del que estaban hablando, era Youichi. Ruka sabía que Natsume ya no pensaba con claridad y decidió tomar la batuta en la búsqueda. Se detuvieron unos instantes, ya las clases estaban por comenzar y aún no había rastros de Youichi.

Dos horas más y las clases ya habían comenzado, eran las ocho de la mañana… Los establos, la granja y nada, Youichi seguía ausente. Únicamente faltaba buscar en el edificio de las clases, oficinas de dirección y las bibliotecas, ya la enfermería había sido frecuentada. El lugar en el que Natsume había estado continuamente luego de ser herido estaba vacío, las sábanas de la camilla estaban perfectamente colocadas y sin Youichi allí.

Luego la sospecha de algún conflicto con los maestros, nada en las oficinas de dirección, incluso la oscura oficina de Persona estaba totalmente en orden y sin ningún indicio de Youichi. La angustia aumentaba y la esperanza de encontrarlo se hacía cada vez más ausente. Recorrieron los pasillos que alguna vez ellos transitaron cuando estaban en la escuela elemental.

Acudieron al salón de Youichi, sin embargo no estaba allí. Lo curioso de la situación es que nadie había alertado a la dirección acerca de la ausencia del pequeño, lo que les hacía sospechar de Persona. A pesar de no encontrar indicios de responsabilidad sobre Persona y la situación de Youichi, no había nada que le quitara esa idea de la mente a Natsume.

Persona era un ser desalmado, alguien a quien no le importaba la edad o lo duro que el trabajo podía ser, Persona era un monstruo. Natsume aceleraba su paso mientras la presión en sus arterias se elevaba cada vez más. Ruka caminaba a su lado intentando seguir el paso, sabía que Natsume estaba perdiendo el control y la angustia lo comenzaba asechar, eso no era para nada bueno, Natsume necesitaba control.

La situación no parecía mejorar, una a una las bibliotecas y lo pasillos que las interconectaban eran inspeccionados minuciosamente, sin embargo Youichi seguía sin aparecer. Natsume estaba cansado de pensar y repensar en la posibilidad de que Persona lo tuviera, deseaba que no fuera así, aunque los hechos parecían estar dictando la verdad…

Último sitio. Biblioteca Central, rincón de Álgebra, tres mesas vacías y una más ocupada… Allí estaba con su cabello revuelto, ocultando el rostro entre los brazos cruzados reposando sobre la mesa. Tres libros de Álgebra abiertos en diferentes páginas. Su respirar era pausado, al parecer su sueño era tranquilo. Natsume suspiró en alivio, no importó que Ruka se diera cuenta, era Ruka. El joven rubio también se sintió aliviado, no sólo por la aparición de Youichi, sino porque Natsume se veía un poco más relajado, aunque ciertamente no muy feliz.

Con una vena saliente en la sien, Natsume movió fuertemente a Youichi por el hombro. El pequeño sintió un movimiento brusco y de inmediato se despertó, aunque su vista no enfocaba del todo bien, intentó ver quién lo había despertado de esa manera. Su ceño se frunció y un aura oscura se sintió en el ambiente. Pronto el llamado lo despertó por completo. Era su oniichan, no había duda, pero… ¿Dónde estaba?

**-o-**

Los rayos del sol eran golpeaban en la ventara y en esos momentos era casi un pecado salir de la tibia y cómoda cama. Perezosamente se removió para poder sentarse y tallar sus ojos adormilados todavía. Su cabello castaño estaba hecho un desastre conservando la forma de la almohada. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que sus ojos al fin se acostumbraron a la luz entrando por la ventana. Miró con desgano el reloj sobre el buró. Siete treinta… Miró con resignación al piso… ¡Maldición! Siete treinta y las clases comenzaban a las ocho.

En movimientos rápidos comenzó a lanzar la ropa a donde fuera que cayese para poder tomar una ducha rápida y despabilarse, aunque la hora que era lo hacía por sí sola. Siete cuarenta y ya estaba cojeando para colocar una media en su pie. Siete cincuenta y los útiles ya estaban siendo ordenados dentro del portafolio negro. Siete cincuenta y seis y la puerta del dormitorio resonó entre los pasillos vacíos.

Corría cual alma que es perseguida por un demonio. No podía llegar tarde, mas tenía que pasar dos edificios para poder llegar a su salón de clase: Aula-B Preparatoria. La puerta fue abierta con fuerza para poder pisar a tiempo el salón. ¡Sorpresa! Al frente está un profesor de cabello rubio y ojos castaños.

Miró con molestia hacia la persona que había provocado semejante alboroto con su llegada. Ocho en punto, mitad de clase de álgebra. El profesor a cargo recriminó sólo con la mirada e incitó a la castaña a tomar asiento en uno de los lugares vacíos. Una hora más y la clase al fin terminó. El profesor rubio abandonó el aula no sin antes regalar una mirada de desaprobación hacia la Castaña. Se hundió en su asiento.

El horario no lo sabía o más bien no lo recordaba, había estado tan entretenida jugueteando con la mirada que perdió los detalles de sus nuevas clases. El horario de entrada para la preparatoria era ahora a las siete de la mañana. Ella sólo recordaba que cuando estaba en la secundaria era a las ocho. Maldijo su suerte y maldijo su memoria por no recordar esos detalles. Alguna vez había oído a Tsubasa-sempai quejarse del horario que tenía la preparatoria, ahora lo sabía y no lo olvidaría jamás.

Historia Universal, Química, Historia y Sociedad, esas fueron las clases que siguieron luego de Álgebra. Fue un día agotador, aunque no tanto cuando descubrió que ahora podía cambiar de lugar. Decidió sentarse cerca de Hotaru en el intermedio entre Historia Universal y Química, pero ser recibida con uno de los experimentos de su amiga la convencieron para sentarse en otro lugar. Dada su situación se paró al frente junto a Linchou…

– Mikan-chan, hay dos lugares disponibles – señala Linchou al frente.

Un asiento disponible en la última fila de lado derecho y una más al lado izquierdo en la penúltima fila, ambos asientos con salida al pasillo de en medio. Lo miró confundida…

– ¿Por qué no sólo tomo un asiento? –

– Sé que suena raro, Mikan-chan, pero hay dos razones. La primera es que el asiento de la izquierda es compartido con Kay y no ha permitido que nadie se siente en él. La segunda es que el otro, el asiento de la derecha, es compartido por Natsume, supongo que no hay que dar muchas explicaciones. ¿Entonces cuál eliges? –

La elección tuvo que ser rápida puesto que el profesor iba arribando por el pasillo, unos cuantos pasos y sería tarde para intentar correr hacia algún asiento. Kay leía entretenido su libro de texto, quería revisar perfectamente bien lo que debía estudiar para ponerse al corriente; mientras que Natsume venía entrando al lado de Ruka, no se había percatado que no habían entrado a las primeras clases.

Natsume se dio cuenta del dilema de la castaña. Apresuró su paso seguido por Ruka y tomó asiento. Una sonrisa burlona y _discreta_ se formó en sus labios. Mikan lo elegiría. Se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos. Escuchaba el crujir de sus pasos acercarse hacia él. Su cuerpo reaccionó. Cerró con más fuerzas los ojos. Estaba seguro de lo que le diría: "_Ni se te ocurra_", aunque por dentro era lo que más deseaba, muy dentro lo sabía.

Los pasos se detuvieron y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Frunció su ceño y tensó sus facciones, claro, debía dar el aspecto despectivo de siempre. Uno, dos, tres segundos… ¿Y Mikan? Abrió los ojos de golpe. Con un poco de desesperación miró en la dirección en donde se suponía venía Mikan…

– Gracias, Kay, me será de ayuda tu inteligencia. –

No pudo articular ni una sola maldición. Ruka tocó su hombro con la mano en un gesto de _'estoy contigo'_. Por supuesto, Ruka notó la emoción de su amigo, pero Ruka estaba más consciente de lo que sucedería, después de todo Natsume siempre la había despreciado, ¿qué le había hecho pensar a Natsume que Mikan se acercaría a él de nuevo para recibir una broma o una mirada despectiva? ¡Nada! Ruka lo supo. Natsume estaba más que enamorado.

El día de Mikan pasó bastante agradable. Rió mucho con Kay. Por cierto, fue odiada por muchas, incluso Permy la odio, ya que también se convirtió en fan del chico nuevo. No que hubiera olvidado de Natsume, pero vaya que el chico no estaba de mal ver. Para Natsume el día no fue muy bueno, de hecho desde la noche anterior no lo había sido.

Luego de verse rechazado de esa manera Natsume sintió como si el aire se le hubiera ido, para su suerte Ruka se encontraba allí, sintió como le transmitió su apoyo y empatía en el momento que tocó su hombro. Cerró los ojos, empuñó las manos fuertemente y reprimió un suspiro, aunque Ruka pudo notarlo. Se maldijo mentalmente, en el fondo sabía que realmente quería que Mikan se sentara a su lado, pero jamás lo aceptaría sin mostrar una batalla interna. Para pesar de Natsume el profesor entró enseguida.

La clase dio inicio. De vez en cuando Natsume lanzaba una mirada fugaz hacia Mikan, mas la retiraba velozmente al saberla cerca de Kay. El tan sólo recordarlo lo hacía sentir que su sangre hervía, así fue como recordó su plan. Le haría la vida imposible a ese sujeto, no estaba seguro, o no quería aceptar, el porqué lo detestaba. Ruka se sentaba al lado izquierdo de Natsume y aunque intentaba poner algo de atención a la clase, su mente estaba inundada de preocupación.

Ruka conocía mejor que nadie a Natsume y por esa razón sabía que sus emociones comenzaban a dominarlo. No era malo que Natsume tuviera emociones, lo verdaderamente peligroso es que Natsume no sabía controlarlas. Impulsivamente tomó la decisión hacerle la vida de cuadritos a ese tal Kay. Ruka decidió apoyar a Natsume, no porque le cayera mal Kay, sino para ayudar a su amigo, no sólo con Kay, sino para cuidar del propio Natsume, no era un secreto para él la fama que su amigo había adquirido, conocía bien al Gato Negro.

Pero Ruka sabía que no era el púnico que apoyaría incondicionalmente a Natsume, también contaban con el pequeño Youichi. Suspiró al recordar la angustia que pudo ver en el rostro de Natsume, habían buscado por todas partes, pero Youichi no estaba por ningún lugar. Cuando al fin llegaron a la biblioteca y lo vieron ahí dormido sobre sus libros de Álgebra, el alma les volvió al cuerpo.

**~ [ o ] ~**

Su rostro era una mera interrogante. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido, no recordaba haber estado estudiando Álgebra y mucho menos recordaba haber llegado a la biblioteca, sin embargo allí estaba. Natsume y Ruka se burlaron un poco de él, logrando que se enfadara un poco, mas no afectó tanto la burla como su confusión. Youichi narró con lujo de detalle la tarde pasada luego de dejarlos.

Realizó sus tareas, las revisó minuciosamente, repasó las lecciones del día y se preparó para las del siguiente día; así le había dado las nueve treinta de la noche. Decidió entonces leer un poco antes de dormir. Tomó uno de lo mangas que le prestó Natsume y luego todo es confuso, pues despierta en a biblioteca con libros de Álgebra a su alrededor. No prestó mucha atención al principio ya que Natsume se apresuró a contarle su plan.

Oniichan lucía ojeras, entendí que me había estado buscando por largas horas. Hablaba como jamás lo había hecho. Su voz era aprisa y sus ojos estaban llenos de malicia, al principio tuve miedo de que oniichan se hubiera vuelto loco, pero cuando miré hacia Ruka entendí todo. Natsume quería ganarse a Mikan. ¿Cómo lo haría? Eso es sencillo de responder para cualquiera y la respuesta es: Quitando a Kay del camino.

No hay que ser genios para saber que Natsume estaba celoso, a menos que se quieran negar los hechos. Escuché con detenimiento las instrucciones que oniichan me daba. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era odiar a Kay y fastidiarle la vida. Sé que me ganaré el odio de ese sujeto y quizá quiera golpearme, sé que oneechan no lo permitirá y eso también lo sabe Natsume, así que yo soy la clave para la lucha por Mikan. Soy de chocolate.

Me alegra poder ayudar a oniichan, él siempre hace mucho por mí y sé que de alguna manera puedo ser yo quien lo ayude aunque sea un poco, oniichan no la ha tenido fácil en la vida. Molestaré a Kay y sé que con eso ayudaré a Natsume. Lo que más me emociona de todo esto, es el plan que junto a Ruka llevaré a cabo. Oniichan se le declarará a Mikan. Nombre de la operación: _Natsume al rescate de Mikan_. Ya entenderá porqué.

**~ [ o ] ~ **

Luego de un largo rato de tensión Ruka lanzó una sonrisa, podría decirse que cínica, al recordar su conversación con Youichi Recién lo habían encontrado y Natsume ya le daba los pormenores del plan. Ruka también estuvo atento, mucho de lo que Youichi haría ayudaría a su propio plan y también Youichi participaría.

**~ [ o ] ~**

Luego de la charla entre los tres, Natsume se adelantó a su habitación, debía poner en orden unas cuantas cosas antes de asistir a clases Ruka acompañó a Youichi a su dormitorio y en el camino le contó su plan. Youichi captó a la perfección lo que Ruka le decía y supo que no era el único en haber notado las pequeñas acciones de Natsume. Ruka y Youichi unidos para ayudar a Natsume.

**~ [ o ] ~**

Las clases al fin terminaron Ruka y Natsume fueron los primeros en abandonar el aula, no sin antes darle una mirada de muerte a Kay. Éste no se inmutó siquiera sabía que llevaba la delantera con Mikan, cualquiera que no se diera cuenta de los celos que sentía Natsume por ella era un completo idiota. Kay sonrió para sí, luego estiró su brazo hasta lograr _abrazar_ a Mikan.

El juego estaba ganado. Mikan sintió un brazo sobre sus hombros y espalda, no era difícil darse cuenta que Kay la estaba abrazando, él era un gran amigo Ambos salieron del salón de clases juntos, ambos sonreían ambos se veían bien juntos, aunque no tan bien como se vería junto a Natsume. Hotaru vio en silencio a esos dos, ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero sí una idea maquinando en la cabeza…

– Permy – llamó Hotaru.

– ¿Qué quieres, Imai-san? – respondió indiferente.

– ¿Te interesaría una cita con Kay? –

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

¡Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas!

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Izumi Miyu O.O**,** Maaiiritta**,** Kasumi-Keiko11**, **Hotaru Imai**y **Mony** por obsequiarme un review en el capítulo pasado.

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, ideas, etc., ¡Bienvenidos


	6. Ingenuidad

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece…

* * *

"_¡No son celos!, únicamente es un sentimiento molesto en el estómago y en el corazón..."_

* * *

-oO08( **Recuperando el Tiempo** )80Oo-

por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo V****I Ingenuidad**

Oniichan no es de los que se descontrolan por algo simple, por el contrario, Natsume podría considerarse de los pocos que se controlan en situaciones críticas, sin embargo conozco su punto débil y no es precisamente el agua…

**-o-**

Narumi llevaba planeando una excursión fuera de Gakuen Alice desde hacía meses, sabía que era peligroso, pero no había mejor forma de preparar a los estudiantes en caso de alguna contingencia y en caso de alguna vez salir de allí. Al principio nadie apoyó su idea, ¿quién expondría a los estudiantes a lo desconocido? Claro, era sólo cuestión de negar el hecho de que los estudiantes sólo salían para realizar misiones y ésa era el área de Persona, quien por cierto había dejado en paz a Natsume a petición de los altos mandos.

De a poco toda negativa se fue disipando al escuchar cuáles eran exactamente las reglas de la excursión y los propósitos bien justificados y ahora con el regreso de Mikan y un nuevo estudiante, Kay Záitsev, que poseía un Alice bastante peculiar no visto con anterioridad, iba ser interesante ver una competencia entre los integrantes de Habilidades Peligrosas.

Por fin Narumi vería su proyecto en marcha, era cuestión de papeleo para que la excursión se llevara acabo, perfecto para iniciarla luego del festival organizado por la clase Habilidades Especiales. Desde que Mikan los contagió con su ánimo decidieron organizar un festival propio, bastante llamativo y original. El festival estaba programado para la siguiente semana por lo que quedaba perfecto para celebrar el retorno de la chica y la bienvenida de Kay.

Kay esperaba sentado en la sala que alguna vez fue testigo de la vergüenza de Mikan, sí, aquella sala en donde Natsume vio sus braguitas por primera vez. Llevaba aproximadamente media hora de espera, estaba hasta cierto punto molesto, pero, según Narumi, debían definir con exactitud a qué clase pertenecería y su Alice no era muy común y a la vez era un arma de doble filo.

Finalmente Narumi arribó hasta donde Kay parecía estar dormitando, aunque apenas iba a tocarlo el chico lo miró con un deje de molestia. Así fue como el joven profesor se dio cuenta del parecido entre Natsume y Kay… Quizá la excursión iba a ser más interesante de lo que pensaba.

**-o-**

Natsume se encontraba en su habitación revisando la tarea de Youichi, el pequeño lo miraba fijamente como si estuviese buscando algo en su rostro o más específicamente en su mirada…

— Oniichan — llamó Youichi.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó seco y sin apartar la vista del cuaderno.

— Tengo un problema — fue cuando Natsume dirigió una mirada al pequeño, quien ahora miraba algún punto muerto de la habitación.

— ¿Persona? — trató de no sonar alarmado.

— No, Kaory — lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Kaory? — levantó una ceja no entendiendo exactamente a lo que se refería.

— Oniichan, siento algo mi estómago cuando me habla, creo que es indigestión o algo parecido, ¿por qué? —

— No estoy seguro… — regresó su vista al cuaderno, Youichi difícilmente hablaba, pero cuando llegaba a hacerlo… Natsume no estaba muy cómodo con la idea.

— Ruka dice que debe ser porque me gusta… ¿A qué se refiere con eso? — Natsume se tensó enseguida.

— Yo… — intentó no sonrojarse por la persona que llegó a su mente — ¿Te gusta mirarla? — inquirió con precaución.

— Sí — respondió con simpleza.

— ¿Piensas mucho en ella? — se sentía estúpido ¿por qué no se lo preguntó a Ruka?

— Sí — miró con detenimiento cómo Natsume adquiría un tono rojizo en las orejas y en las mejillas.

— Bueno eso es que te guste alguien — era la cosa más estúpida e inverosímil que se le ocurrió.

— ¿A ti te gusta alguien, oniichan? — no sabía porqué, pero Ruka le había dado esa frase a preguntar, claro que Youichi sabía qué iban a hacer, pero no entendía del todo porqué salió a relucir Kaory.

— ¿A dónde fue Ruka? — sí, desviar el tema era lo mejor en esos momentos.

— Fue a ver a Piyo — Ruka conocía muy bien a Natsume y la respuesta era la esperada.

— No está mal, — le entregó el cuaderno— será mejor que vayas por tus libros de Historia, tendrás prueba el viernes — se puso de pie y dejó atrás la silla del escritorio para dirigirse a su cama.

Youichi entendió la indirecta, Natsume quería estar sólo en esos momentos, parecía que el pequeño había dado en el clavo.

**-o-**

Una vez que Youichi salió de su habitación Natsume se recostó en su cama viendo al techo. ¿Le gustaba alguien? Sí, su cara se volvió en tonalidades rojas, claro, había algo en su cabeza que le indicaba la verdad, aunque lo cierto era que más que en su cabeza era en su corazón. ¡No!, no iba a admitirlo.

Se giró de costado tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su cerebro, sin embargo no se iban. Dicen que un clavo saca otro clavo y si no era en el amor, al menos serviría para su cabeza, debía pensar en algo más que lo despejara, el tema: Kay. Detestaba a ese sujeto, no sabía exactamente porqué, bueno, sí sabía: era engreído, fastidioso, orgulloso, altanero, prepotente, gélido, inhumano, problemático… ¡Un segundo! ¿No estaba utilizando los mismos adjetivos que alguna vez le fueron adjuntados?

Desafortunadamente eso era lo molesto porque Hyuuga Natsume no era así, simplemente era… Diferente. En fin, ninguno de los adjetivos le decían exactamente porqué le caía tan mal ese individuo y es que a Natsume el mundo lo tenía sin cuidado. En su cabeza se preguntaba porqué había sentido esa molestia contra el sujeto ya que no le había hecho nada, esperen… ¡Sí le había hecho algo! No es que lo fuera admitir, simplemente le daba una respuesta, aunque no le gustara del todo.

Su mente seguía rondando en el tema después de un rato, aunque ahora estaba rememorando lo que había pasado en el salón de clases. Algo que le había molestado de esos hechos en particular era la popularidad que había alcanzado ese sujeto apenas pisó el aula. _"¡Mira qué guapo es!"_ decían las niñitas estúpidas, "_yo quiero una cita con él"_ decían otras, pero algo que le resonaba como eco en un pozo vacío habían sido las palabras de Mikan: _**"Gracias, Kay, me será de ayuda tu inteligencia".**_ Maldijo a todo el mundo, esas eran las palabras que _más_ le habían molestado, por las demás le daba lo mismo.

Suspiró, sí, ¡suspiró! Tenía que hacer algo para dejar de sentir esos estúpidos malestares en el estómago cuando veía a ese sujeto cerca de… ¡Maldición! Lo mejor era dormir, era tarde y ya había pasado casi toda la tarde pensando en esas _personas. _Cerró los ojos y se entregó al sueño, aunque no siempre le garantizaba una noche de descanso, sin embargo por ahora era más agradable pensar en el estúpido Kay que en la maldición de Persona…

**-o-**

El fin de semana llegó sin prisa alguna, ya había sido anunciada la excursión fuera de Gakuen Alice y para suerte de Mikan irían todos sus conocidos, mejor aún, podrían convivir y conocer mejor a Kay; todo mundo, a excepción de Natsume, estaba feliz con la idea.

Era sábado por la mañana y Mikan junto con sus antiguos amigos y Kay se encontraban cooperando con la clase de Habilidades Especiales, todo debía quedar listo para el día domingo, cuando iniciaría el festival. Era la hora del descanso en ese momento, Permy había preparado unos deliciosos bocadillos con la ayuda de Mikan y justo en esos momentos los estaban degustando.

Kay saboreó animosamente su emparedado de carne, tenía un toque bastante peculiar que le hizo recordar lo bien que se sentía estar en un lugar como ése rodeado de amigos, aunque en ese momento no los consideraba así, en ese momento ellos eran amigos de Mikan y si quería estar con Mikan debía aceptarlos a ellos incluidos en el paquete.

Permy se sentó a un lado del chico nuevo, Hotaru le había hablado maravillas del joven, vaya que si se había informado la genio de la tecnología, sabía en dónde había nacido, de dónde provenía su apellido e incluso le dijo que su alimento preferido eran los emparedados de carne; no había ninguna casualidad ese día, al menos en el principio.

Natsume y su grupo (llámese Ruka y Youichi) se acercaron _casualmente_, aunque lo cierto es que Ruka ya tenía todo ello en mente. Natsume frunció el ceño, ¿por qué de todos los lugares de esa mugrosa Academia tenía que llegar a donde estaba precisamente el inútil de Kay?, porque claro, Kay era _inútil_.

Ruka tomó asiento gracias a la invitación que le hizo oneechan, claro que la invitación fue para todos nosotros. Oniichan por su parte se sentó un poco lejos del grupo y yo me senté entre oneechan y Kay, la razón es simple, estaban demasiado juntos. Ruka me sonrió a modo de felicitación, no es que me haya dicho que hiciera exactamente eso, pero no es de mi agrado ese sujeto, en especial luego de saber el modo en que le habló a mi oniichan, _nadie_ se mete con _mi_ oniichan.

Observé a ese individuo sin emoción en mi mirada, realmente no pensaba en transmitir nada, ni siquiera miedo o algo, simplemente lo miré para tratar de estudiar al enemigo, como Natsume dijo que se llamaba esta acción. Es obvio que se sintió incómodo porque claramente lo vi espiarme de reojo. Frunció el ceño muy al estilo de oniichan, eso me molestó más y decidí actuar, aunque esto iba para mis dos tareas…

El pequeño giró su vista hacia Ruka, pero estaba un poco entretenido elogiando los emparedados de carne, así que tomó acciones por cuenta propia. Miró a Mikan quien le dio una sonrisa en respuesta…

— Oneechan, — la llamó cuidando su tono de voz para que fuera atendido por todos — ¿qué es un beso? —

Los murmullos, elogios, discusiones y demás fueron silenciados, ahora sólo se escuchaba el viento galopando en el ambiente. Mikan se sonrojó un poco, por no decir que su rostro parecía fresa madura (lo cual le recordó cierto episodio en un festival en donde curiosamente quedó encerrada junto con Natsume en un sitio oscuro para posteriormente ser encontrados en una situación… _Comprometedora_).

Oniichan casi se ahoga con su propia saliva… Creo que mis preguntas últimamente provocan muchas cosas en Natsume…

— You-chan… — susurró sonrojada — Pues… — sin darle tiempo a reaccionar sintió unos brazos levantarla de su asiento para enseguida ser tomada por la cintura…

— Oniichan, — pidió la atención de Natsume que no daba crédito a lo que veía — ¿me dices si lo hago bien?, me refiero a besar a oneechan. —

Bien, eso ni siquiera Ruka lo esperaba. Allí estaba su pequeño protegido: Mikan aprehendida por la cintura, mientras sus rostros apenas y podían dejar una distancia para que Youichi girara su rostro y se dirigiera hacia él, en esos momentos Youichi no era un pequeño niño de nueve años, no, era un perfecto joven de diecinueve años con cabello grisáceo, ojos azul profundo, altura superior a cualquiera de los allí presentes, incluyendo a Tsubasa, vaya que era un hombrecito en toda la extensión de la palabra…

Natsume no podía ni parpadear al no dar crédito a lo que veía, sí, Youichi estaba dispuesto a besar a Mikan, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo para detenerlo o bien para apoyar dicha acción, vio, casi en cámara lenta, cómo Kay tiraba bruscamente del brazo del pequeño You-chan. Youichi se vio forzado a soltar el agarre de su oneechan para enseguida verse cara a cara con Kay. Sus pupilas apenas eran un punto medio distinguible en sus ojos, ese individuo estaba más que molesto.

Natsume frunció el ceño, si bien la acción de Youichi no había sido del todo de su agrado, no era para haber hecho lo que ese estúpido hizo, nadie, _absolutamente nadie_, le iba a poner un dedo encima a You-chan y mucho menos ese mequetrefe. En un movimiento casi imperceptible para los demás llegó hasta donde estaba Kay y lo jaló hasta que vio libre a Youichi. Ambos estaban allí mirándose fríamente, habría nevado de no ser porque los puños de Natsume lanzaban ciertos destellos de lo que seguramente era su Alice reaccionando.

Kay, por otro lado, sonrió con malicia, ese enfrentamiento iba a ser interesante, le mostraría a ese engreído que _nadie_ se mete con el chico nuevo, oh sí, el sobrenombre le daba frescura, cosa que Natsume ya _no_ tenía.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a Youichi de esa manera? — siseó con furia.

— ¿Cómo se atreve ese mocoso a tocar a Mikan de esa manera? — respondió con _casi_ la misma pregunta.

Todos miraban a los dos jóvenes dispuestos a un combate a muerte, la razón… No estaban muy seguros si era porque realmente Youichi había intentado besar a Mikan o porque Kay había tomado bruscamente a Youichi… No había nada claro en esos momentos.

— Intenta ponerle un solo dedo encima a Youichi y vas a conocer lo que significa la palabra _arrepentimiento_… — arrastró sus palabras.

— ¿Crees que me asustas, _zorrito_? — oh claro que sí, Kay sabía que a Natsume Mikan lo llamaba zorro.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste, _imbécil_? — remarcó bien su última palabra.

— Te llamé _zorrito_… — colocó una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, Kay estaba más que feliz de haber hecho a Natsume perder su control.

Natsume ya tenía sus manos en llamas y ni qué decir de sus ojos, estaban más que furiosos, sin pensarlo demasiado Natsume comenzó. Iba a lanzar una de sus bolas de fuego contra el odioso Kay cuando una mano detuvo su muñeca, Ruka lo detuvo, sin embargo lo que detuvo por completo toda acción por parte de cualquiera allí fue la acción de You-chan.

El fuego se disipó de sus manos y al mismo tiempo la sonrisa de Kay se esfumó con lo que su vista les mostraba… Bien, Youichi cumplió su cometido… Aprendió a besar con Mikan.

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

¡Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas!

Agradecimientos a:** Izumi Miyu O.O, katniss14, Kasumi-Keiko11, marie250 ** y** Hannika3 **por obsequiarme un bonito review en el capítulo pasado.

Espero no me golpeen por la demora de este capítulo, pero cuando la inspiración no me llega para la historia, no puedo hacer mucho, sólo pedirle a Dany que me golpee, pero eso es algo doloroso :3 bueno, ya estoy trabando en un capítulo más, así que si alguien conoce a Dany y quieren actualización pronto, sugiero que le digan :3 xD bueno me despido, Gracias :3

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, ideas, etc., ¡Bienvenidos!


	7. Confusiones y Pasos Falsos

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece…

* * *

_"Descubrí la combinación perfecta entre lo que siento y lo que sientes, sólo hace falta que alguien dé el primer paso…"_

* * *

-oO08( **Recuperando el Tiempo** )80Oo-

por Kiray Himawari

_El fuego se disipó de sus manos y al mismo la sonrisa de Kay se esfumó con lo que su vista les mostraba… Bien, Youichi cumplió su cometido… Aprendió a besar con Mikan. _

**Capítulo V****II Confusiones y Pasos Falsos**

Natsume vio en cámara lenta cómo los labios de Youichi hacían contacto con los de Mikan. Su corazón se pausó por unos segundos en los que creyó que moriría. El viento silbando y las hojas de los árboles descendiendo sin mayor preocupación de dónde caerían. El enojó se había esfumado mientras la imagen se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Youichi había besado a Mikan, y no fue en la mejilla o en la mano, fue en los labios.

No estaba seguro si la fuerza se la había ido, no sabía si sus sentidos lo engañaba, ese estúpido mocoso se había atrevido a tocar a Mikan y no sólo eso, el muy infeliz se atrevió a estrechar sus labios contra los de ella, eso _jamás_ se lo iba a perdonar, así tuviera que _deshacerse_ del pequeño.

Cuando terminé mi acción me di cuenta de que todos me miraban, no sé porqué, pero tengo la sensación de que no ha sido una de mis mejores ideas. Oneechan me observaba sonrojada y con algo difícil de descifrar, no sé si miedo, no sé si disgusto o algo más… Sin embargo tan pronto tuve la oportunidad de mirar hacia algún sitio intentado dejar de sentir toda esa atención, un viento helado me golpeó, no podía creer lo que se acercaba a mí…

Una oleada de viento se dejó venir formando una especie de torbellino en donde la tierra tomaba posesión en cada giro, era como ver una tormenta de arena en medio de un lugar como el bosque. Todos intentaron cubrirse de lo que se estaba aproximando, mas todos notaron que el torbellino o tormenta, según se vea, iba dirigiéndose hacia Mikan y más específicamente contra Youichi.

No pude evitar sentir un escalofrío que me recorrió por la columna vertebral, era obvio que esa cosa venía hacia la dirección en donde me encontraba. Por muy poderoso que fuera mi Alice, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para evitar todo ese poder de ira que se sentía en el torbellino, estaba perdido…

Natsume pudo percibir esa sensación de miedo y pánico concentrados en una sola persona, Youichi estaba aterrado, no sabía porqué y no sabía qué hacer, él era poderoso, pero hasta su Alice de Fuego era inservible contra la arena que se divisaba en el torbellino, apenas su fuego chocara con la arena, éste se extinguiría y solamente sería una pérdida de tiempo, y de vida…

Sintió cómo la energía fluía por sus venas, eso era algo que _no_ debía ocurrir, ése era precisamente su punto débil y lo sabía muy bien. A pesar de saber lo que ocurriría tomó el riesgo sólo por el hecho de querer vengarse de ese mocoso insolente. La decisión había sido tomada, mas estaba a punto de arrepentirse cuando sintió que el control se fue al lugar más remoto que pudo imaginar, ya no había nada que lo detuviera, sólo _alguien_ podía hacerlo y debía hacerlo _ahora_…

Natsume corrió como pudo en un intento por llegar hasta donde se encontraba Youichi, jamás dejaría que algo le pasara, no le importaba nada más que salvar al pequeño. Su mirada estaba impregnada de determinación, sabía que debía actuar rápido aunque sabía que, llegando a Youichi, no podría hacer nada.

No pude apartar la vista de esa tormenta de arena, sabía, por alguna extraña razón, que iba dirigida a mí. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, sólo sabía que quería correr. Pude despertar de mi estado de _shock_ hasta que sentí a alguien empujarme… Mikan se soltó de mi agarre y corrió en dirección en la que hacía unos minutos había estado Natsume, el cual encontró su mirada con la de oneechan al pasar junto. Oniichan corría hacia mí mientras Mikan corría hacia Kay.

Natsume miró con cierto resentimiento a Mikan al ver hacia dónde se dirigía, lo sabía, iba hacia ese estúpido Kay, sin embargo en esos momentos lo más importante era Youichi. Sin más dejó que esos segundos de resentimiento se fueran de su organismo y se concentró en llegar hasta Youichi.

Congelado por el pánico en su interior, Youichi sólo pudo sentir que algo lo envolvía, cierta calidez que sólo un hermano puede brindar. El pequeño se dejó llevar por la sensación de relajamiento, aunque eso sólo podía sentirlo él y Natsume. Toda la atención que podía estar siendo prestada en esos momentos era totalmente disipada por el instinto de supervivencia de los demás, todos resguardándose de la tormenta de arena.

Estaba a tan sólo unos segundos de la colisión cuando de golpe el viento desapareció y la arena cayó como lluvia en un solo punto del lugar formando un monte de unos dos metros de altura. Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Las respiraciones contenidas largaron un suspiro de alivio en cuanto notaron la situación, todo parecía normal, aunque la sorpresa sobrevino al ver la formación de arena a tan sólo unos centímetros de Youichi y Natsume.

Todos sorprendidos sin excepción, aunque algunas caras lo disimularan más. De pronto Natsume sintió la necesidad de saber de dónde demonios había venido esa cosa, fue así como su vista recayó en Kay. Mas no importó más ese imbécil cuando realmente su atención se fue a quien lo estaba _abrazando_… Mikan _abrazaba_ a _Kay_.

Algo en su interior se removió. No estaba seguro de lo que era, aunque en el fondo sabía totalmente la verdad. Dejó de mirar el espectáculo y se concentró en apartar de sí a Youichi. El pequeño tenía la mirada un tanto perdida entre la montaña de arena y el ridículo espectáculo de Kay.

No pude evitar darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Ese sujeto realizó un ataque con lo que supongo es su Alice, no estoy muy seguro si es el viento o la tierra, pero algo me dice que todo esto terminará muy mal. Sin embargo algo más chocó en mi campo visual cuando intenté hacer una asociación entre la tormenta de arena y Kay…

Las miradas perdidas intentando leer los pensamientos del otro mientras se encontraban entrelazados por los brazos del contrario. Ojos miel encontrando ojos caoba. No había más forma de apaciguarlo, era por ello que estaban lado a lado. No podía evitar ciertas ganas de abofetearlo por realizar semejante acción estúpida que pudo haber costado demasiado.

Su mirada se suavizó en cuanto volvió a la realidad. Allí estaba en sus brazos, sabía que lo haría, que lo salvaría una vez más. Por alguna razón él la _necesitaba_ a su lado, era la dosis perfecta para alcanzar su máximo rendimiento con su Alice y lejos de todo lo relacionado con eso, era la dosis perfecta para _su_ vida. Todo en la chica era perfecto, a su consideración. Desde sus hermosas orbes miel, su delicada y fina piel que revestía su puro y sacro espíritu de lucha y alegría, hasta su simple sonrisa primaveral estampada en su rostro perfectamente enmarcado por sus finas hebras castaño cenizo. _Jamás_ la dejaría ir de su vida.

Volviendo a la realidad de las cosas, poco a poco los testigos de lo ocurrido recorrieron el lugar con la mirada. Hasta dar con la _pareja _de momento. Ambos ligeramente separados por la un simple duelo de pensamientos transmitidos a través de sus ojos.

Algo en su mente hizo un _click_ y cayó en cuenta de que había algo más importante en esos momentos. Se alejó apresuradamente sin cuidado de mirar atrás, ahora Youichi era la prioridad. Corrió ligeramente hasta llegar al pequeño e intentó ver si se encontraba bien, pero quedó en eso, _intento_, cuando Natsume se interpuso en el camino. Él jamás dejaría que ella se le volviera a acercar, no por ahora, no hasta que Youichi regresara enteramente a la realidad.

— No te acerques — siseó con tranquilidad mal disimulada.

Mikan paró en seco, ¿qué pasaba?

— Natsume… — lanzó casi en susurro.

Miró directamente en esos ojos que en algún momento lo habían llevado a un abismo de desesperación por querer perderse en ellos…

— Youichi — se giró sin interés en ella, justo ahora había algo más importante que hacer.

No pude reaccionar como mi mente indicaba, el cuerpo parecía desconectado de la realidad en la que estaba. La tensión era muy evidente. La mirada fría y vacía de Natsume me dio a entender que había algo mal con él, mas no iba a saber nada de su parte, como era costumbre, es por ello que he aprendido a ser observador. Sabía que algo no estaba del todo bien.

El tono en que se dirigió a oneechan no era el habitual. Ciertamente nunca había sido amable con ella, pero tampoco había llegado a ser tal glacial como lo era ahora. En un gesto casi imperceptible paseó su mirada de Mikan a Kay para luego reparar en mí. No estaba seguro si había algo que pudiera hacer para romper el momento, sin embargo no hubo necesidad cuando escuché mi nombre y luego un tirón que me obligó a seguir a mi oniichan. No había la necesidad de decir más, las cosas estaban resueltas, no había marcha atrás.

Se quedó sin palabras, al parecer no era la única persona que había cambiado algo de sí. Alguna vez sintió que Natsume le dedicaba cierto atisbo de atención, pero desde ese preciso momento algo se rompió. Observó el andar de Natsume, arrogante como siempre y orgulloso de quien era. Únicamente salió de sus cavilaciones cuando una mano tocó su hombro…

— Sakura-san… —

Giró para encarar con el rubio sosteniendo a su inseparable Usagui…

— Ruka-pyon… — quería decir algo más, sin embargo las palabras se perdían entre cada uno de los recuerdos de hacía unos años.

— Será mejor que vayas, Youichi no se veía muy bien…— intentó animar a Mikan y guiarla por el camino correcto, después de todo ése era el plan.

Sin más que decir emprendió una débil carrera entre querer llegar en un parpadeo y prolongar un encuentro incómodo.

Por otra parte Kay se quedó allí sin poder hacer nada, Mikan se alejaba y sabía que gran parte era por querer ir a ver cómo se encontraba el mocoso, pero también sabía que era porque estaba sumamente molesta con él. Kay no midió las consecuencias de sus actos, todo eso lo tenía sin cuidado, no sabía exactamente porqué actuaba de esa panera, mas no importaba mientras estuviera cerca de Mikan.

Pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que pasó por su vista periférica…

— Sakura-san _no _está disponible — Ruka había lanzado la advertencia, no era del todo como quizá le hubiese gustado, sin embargo el mensaje era claro, si realmente era inteligente el tal Kay.

Miró sólo de reojo a Ruka, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que estuviera haciendo allí hasta que habló. No era estúpido y sabía lo que se refería, pero estaba en un error si creía que se iba a apartar. Eso sólo significaba guerra. Ruka siguió su camino sin mirar a los ojos a su enemigo común, si Natsume lo necesitaba allí estaría.

De mala gana desvió su camino hacia el bosque Norte, no tenía tiempo para esperar a que Mikan se la pasara el enojo ni que volviera de ver al mocoso. Al parecer una de sus grandes barreras iba a ser ese enano de los fantasmas de sábana, ese mocoso iba a ser un obstáculo.

**-o-**

Mikan siguió lo más de cerca posible a Natsume y a Youichi después de que emprendiera la huída, si se le podía llamar así. De lo que Mikan no se percató fue de que, avanzado algunos metros del lugar, Youichi se desplomó, afortunadamente Natsume pudo detener el impacto contra el suelo; así con mayor prisa que antes Natsume emprendió la carrera hacia la enfermería. Luego de varios minutos de búsqueda infructuosa, decidió volver en búsqueda de Kay, tenía que hablar con él sobre lo ocurrido.

**-o-**

Estaba dando los últimos retoques al itinerario del Primer Campamento para el Desarrollo de Alices. Eran tres semanas de entrenamiento arduo y convivencia. Estaría repleto de actividades que en apariencia eran poco serias, pero en el fondo era más que nada para encontrar la manera de que, entre los mismos estudiantes, se animaran a mejorar y perfeccionar el uso de sus Alices. Además la convivencia era parte del entrenamiento, ya que no sólo era reunirlos para platicar, sino encontrar cuáles eran las fortalezas y debilidades a través de la unión o desunión. La _confianza_ sería una de las primeras herramientas en la travesía.

Revisó con cuidado los horarios y revisó una vez más la lista de los lugares en donde acamparían, salir de la Academia era una gran responsabilidad y ciertamente no debía haber fallas o éstas costarían muy caro. Celebró internamente el hecho de haber terminado la revisión, definitivamente nada podría salir mal, este campamento sería el inicio de una nueva etapa en la Academia.

Salió de su oficina y tras cerrar la puerta con doble llave emprendió su camino hacia las aulas de clase, era momento de informar a los alumnos todo lo relacionado con el Campamento. Claro que entre tanta euforia por los eventos por venir Narumi no se dio cuenta de un par de ojos que, ocultos tras una esquina del pasillo, observaban con malicia la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

**-o-**

Mikan volvió a su dormitorio, era tiempo de volver a la Academia para la última clase del día, esa que no recordaba el nombre y ni tampoco el porqué era en la tarde. Ya en su alcoba repasó los hechos de hacía unas horas. La presentación de Kay, el beso de Youichi… ¿Qué pretendía el pequeño besándola? Definitivamente no lo sabía, pero la hacía sonrojarse mucho. No sabía porqué había sentido unas miradas penetrantes en esos momentos, de _dos_ personas para ser precisos.

Si bien tenía conocimiento de que Kay tenía sentimientos hacia ella porque él mismo se encargó de hacérselo saber desde hacía tiempo, no comprendía los motivos para que Natsume la viera así. No había razones para que el chico mostrara celos, ¿o sí? Seguro estaba alucinando, al final de cuentas no tenía mucha experiencia para decirlo, además se había tratado de Youichi.

Tomó sus cosas de la escuela y salió de su habitación. Caminó a paso ligero hasta llegar al patio alrededor del edificio en donde tomaría sus clases, allí encontró a Kay recargado en el tronco de un árbol de cerezos. Su cabello meneándose con el viento, sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados al pecho en una postura que denotaba cierta molesta en él.

Sin más lo alcanzó al chico y antes de abrir los ojos…

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó hace un rato? — en su voz se notaba la molestia.

— ¿De qué hablas? — cuestionó confundida.

— Ese mocoso… — siseó.

— You-chan no es ningún mocoso — respondió un poco ofendida, todos amaba a Youichi, ¿por qué él no? — y no sé de lo que hablas — finalizó.

Finalmente abrió los ojos y descruzó los brazos, su ceño se frunció más notoriamente.

— Como sea, no creo que sea la gran compañía, sólo siente su aura, es oscura… — intentó persuadirla.

— ¡You-chan! — divisó al pequeño a unos metros de distancia.

Corrió frenéticamente a ver a Youichi…

— No me toques, _Fea_, — le advirtió al ver su intención de abrazarlo maternalmente — ¿No ves que arrugarás mi uniforme? —

Youichi luego de haber despertado en la enfermería recibió la explicación de lo que había pasado, Natsume le tuvo que recordar la parte del beso porque, por alguna extraña razón, no recordaba nada.

— ¡You-chan! — se quejó en un puchero.

Fue allí que notó el motivo por el cual Youichi se encontraba en un área no correspondiente a él. Natsume no quería separarse del pequeño por el momento, algo acerca de su laguna mental le daba un mal presentimiento, así que decidió llevarlo consigo a su última clase, no sería la primera vez que lo hacía, él era Natsume y nadie discutía sus acciones.

— Youichi — llamó la atención del menor, debían seguir su camino y no detenerse por pequeñeces.

Entendió la mirada que su oniichan le envió, era claro que no estaba en el humor adecuado para pelear con la Fea. Siguió sin detenerse siquiera un momento. Sin más Youichi abandonó a Mikan y alcanzó a su oniichan.

Mikan decidió que podría hablar con ellos más tarde, una vez que los hechos se enfriaran. Avanzó casi detrás de Natsume, de todas formas iban al mismo salón.

Kay seguía recargado en el árbol de cerezos, observaba las acciones de Mikan, ese mocoso no tenía nada de lindo y encantador, como alguna vez le platicó Mikan, era un niño odioso y entrometido, ya se las arreglaría. Se despegó del tronco y emprendió la marcha al salón; sí, también tendría que soportar la presencia del mocoso unas dos horas allí, sin embargo antes de alejarse demasiado…

— Intenta no mirar a Youichi de esa manera, aún es un niño, pero sabe muy bien cómo lidiar con personas como _tú_ — y sin más avanzó.

Kay detuvo su andar en seco. Ese rubio ya le había hecho dos advertencias ese día: "_Sakura-san _no_ está disponible_" e "_Intenta no mirar a Youichi de esa manera, aún es un niño, pero sabe muy bien cómo lidiar con personas como _tú" había dicho. Sonrió con malicia, iba a ser divertido entrar a la guerra, Kay Záitsev _jamás_ se negará a la guerra.

**-o-**

Narumi hizo su aparición enfrente de la clase, realmente él ya no les daba ninguna materia, pero ese campamento había sido su idea y ahora era su responsabilidad anunciarla.

— Muy bien, el motivo de mi presencia aquí, es para hacer el anuncio formal del Primer Campamento para el Desarrollo de Alices, del cual ustedes ya tienen conocimiento. Este campamento dará inicio la siguiente semana, por lo que les pediré de la manera más atenta que acudan a la oficina de Servicios Escolares para verificar y confirmar su asistencia. El campamento será con el propósito de, como su nombre lo dice, favorecer el desarrollo de los Alices, debido a esto _no_ todos podrán acudir.

≈ Si tienen alguna duda por favor acudan a mi oficina de siete a ocho de la mañana, de lo contrario no me encontraran tan fácilmente. Muy bien, que tengan un lindo día — y sin más abandonó el aula.

Hubo un cuchicheo que se extendió por más de diez minutos hasta que el profesor en turno decidió que era suficiente y los hizo callar.

— 'Es un perfecto campo de batalla, hay un perfecto trofeo, un oponente estúpido… Ya sé quién ganará… Es obvio que estaré allí' — fueron sus pensamientos antes de volver a centrarse en la exposición.

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

¡Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas!

Agradecimientos a:**HiKari YuE**, **Shoujo Romantica Lover**,** Maaiiiraa**,** marie250**,** Kasumi-Keiko11 offline**,** hitsyackie**,** BeBu**,** Makiii-chan**,** Moni, Darth**,** G.A-motoharo **y_**Anónimo**_por obsequiarme un bonito review en el capítulo pasado.

Muchas gracias a esas personas que a pesar que el Español no es su lengua primera o la están aprendiendo nos leen, es un honor, en serio =)

Gracias a todas esas personas por sus lindos cumplidos, me hacen muy feliz :D espero que no me golpeen por la demora, pero ya lo he dicho, no siempre la inspiración golpea con la misma fuerza y en la misma dirección =( la que me golpea es Dany, por eso acudan a ella, sin falta me hará llegar sus quejas y golpes :3

Respondiendo a review _**anónimo **_del día 21 de junio de 2011 capítulo VI:

Antes que nada muchas gracias por comentar este fanfic, un honor para mí que te agrade mi narrativa =) pasando a las preguntas/dudas respecto al fic: Hasta el momento no he cambiado ninguna pareja, este fic está centrado en Natsume y Mikan. En efecto, algunos comentarios mencionan una preferencia por el YouichiMikan, sin embargo, para fortuna o desgracia, según se vea, no he tenido ninguna propuesta concreta para escribir sobre ellos y, aunque amo y quiero a mi pequeño hijo Youichi, no creo escribir por el momento de ellos, no lo sé en un futuro cercano o lejano, no descarto la posibilidad de intentarlo. Espero queden aclaradas algunas de tus dudas =) Te invito a que continúes comentando para así ver mis áreas de oportunidad (deficiencias) en mis escritos, así como para conocer tu opinión, esta misma invitación la hago a todas las personas =)

Gracias una vez más y espero leernos de nueva cuenta, estoy muy feliz de esta respuesta tan positiva con esta historia, espero no decepcionarla/os. Aprovechando la ocasión: No he contestado a sus reviews anteriores debido a que mi mente despistada perdió la noción de los que sí y no había contestado -_-U por aquello mil disculpas, espero poder contestar a partir de ahora =)

**D****udas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, ideas, etc., ¡Bienvenidos!**

Por último, ustedes disculparán mi súper nota u_u pero bueno, cuídense, saludos =)


	8. Perspectivas

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece…

* * *

"_No creo en los amores platónicos, sé que esto puede ser real, lo que no sé es lo que me hace falta para lograrlo…"_

-oO08( **Recuperando el Tiempo** )80Oo-

* * *

por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo VIII Perspectivas**

Como es normal en la mayoría de los estudiantes en una escuela o institución cualquiera, nadie nota cuando los maestros tienen alguna preocupación en mente. La mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil piensa en el momento en el que terminarán las clases, en lo aburridas que suelen ser las materias y en lo inútil que resulta pasar tiempo en la escuela. Sin embargo, la mayoría no lo es todo, la minoría pone atención a los más insignificantes detalles de cualquier cosa, ya sea en algún rumor de pasillo, llámese chisme, hasta el más mínimo cambio de papel sanitario (aunque parezca extraño).

Y precisamente Hotaru, la mente siniestra y brillante detrás de todo conocimiento escolar y no escolar y extorsiones a Natsume, se percató de cierto cambio en la actitud parlanchina de Narumi. El dueño del Alice de Feromonas había actuado extraño, no se había mostrado empalagoso y excesivamente amable durante su monólogo… ¿Habría algún motivo?

**~ [ o ] ~**

Había sentido una presencia cuando acababa de salir de su oficina, una mirada fría que le helaba la sangre, no sólo por la manera de observar, sino también por las intenciones que transmitía. Giró en el siguiente pasillo fingiendo desaparecer, mas su intención era lograr ver a esa persona que sabía lo espiaba. Y justo allí una presencia que se suponía debía traerle cierta tranquilidad, ya que, supuestamente, había elegido estar en el bando correcto.

Su actitud misteriosa y su mirada penetrante, su cuerpo alerta ante cualquier intrusión a su espacio de trabajo, por supuesto, Persona era un ser por naturaleza precavido; no por nada Natsume había sido su defensa en muchas ocasiones_… Pobre gato negro_…

**~ [ o ] ~**

Imai iría haciendo sus apuestas y no precisamente a favor de la bondad de Narumi, quizá aquel hombre ocultaba _algo_ a los suyos…

**-o-**

La presencia de muchos estudiantes en el cubículo de Narumi no era novedad. Todo mundo quería asistir al campamento que el estrambótico profesor había organizado, justamente era el hecho. Pero no todos los estudiantes optan por aquellas actividades al aire libre, llenas de compañerismo y de… Allí estaba ese sujeto como esperando el momento perfecto para cazar. ¿A quién? ¡Maldito bastardo! Si pensaba que iba a acercarse a…

─ ¡Mikan! ─

**-o-**

Los ajustes estaban hechos y ya no hacía falta nada, todo parecía perfecto. Las rutas, los sitios, los lugares, los estudiantes, todo parecía en total orden. Narumi había pensado en todo y se había preocupado hasta en los detalles que parecían no encajar, pero necesitaba toda certeza de la inexistencia de riesgos una vez poniendo un pie fuera de la Academia. Eran alrededor de veinte estudiantes los contemplados en un inicio, pero debido a las circunstancias se habían reducido a quince. Lo más importante era que estuviera al pendiente de lo que podía ocurrir en el camino, aún escuchaba las amenazas de los altos mandos si algo malo llegaba a pasar con aquellos estudiantes; _los mejores_.

Narumi había decidido que lo mejor era llevar a los que más poder y control poseían de momento, no porque no quisiera ayudar a los otros, pero en verdad necesitaban hacer más fuertes sus defensas, cualquier cosa podía pasar y no quería que sus estudiantes quedaran a la deriva, ya una vez habían intentado derrocarlos, y sabía que no sería la única vez. Suspiró y estiró los brazos, faltaban dos días para que el viaje se iniciara. A su mente acudió un recuerdo sobre Natsume cuando acudió a confirmar su asistencia.

Había pensado que el chico se negaría, sin embargo, las cosas parecían cambiar y Natsume, Ruka y Youichi habían sido los primeros en confirmar su asistencia. Narumi intuyó que era porque Natsume quería ayudar a Youichi; para el profesor rubio no era desconocido que el Gato Negro consideraba a Youichi como un hermano. Y a pesar de la excusa que Youichi podía significar, había algo más en las intenciones del chico, mas para poder conocerlas necesitaba esperar. Por ello tomó su carpeta y verificó que todo estuviera en orden para una vez más abandonar el sitio; dos días y el campamento se efectuaría.

**-o-**

Su mente era una ola de emociones contradictorias. Por un lado estaba la tranquilidad de saber que Youichi entrenaría y eventualmente se volvería más fuerte, y por otro estaba aquel bastardo del cual estaba cansado. _Kay_. Ese sujeto hacía gala de prepotencia cada que podía y no perdía ni una sola oportunidad para desafiarlo con sus acciones, como si acercándose a Mikan delante de Natsume fuera a ser la estocada más dolorosa. Y si era honesto eso parecía ser verdad. Ciertamente Hyuuga no podía soportar su presencia cerca de la _Fea_, como decía Youchan, porque al verlos juntos tenía la sensación de una daga sin filo atravesando su corazón; _¿por qué?_

La respuesta cada vez sonaba más fuerte y repetitiva en su cabeza, tal y como suenan esas horribles voces que la gente esquizofrénica dice escuchar. Quizá ésa era la respuesta y estaba al borde de la locura, sin embargo, su lado lógico le gritaba, a la vez, que no era esa clase de locura que se controla asistiendo al psiquiatra. No, esta clase de locura se combate enfrentando los sentimientos, aceptándolos y luego procurándolos o forzándolos a abandonar el corazón, y Natsume no estaba muy seguro qué opción tomar.

Frustrado, se removió entre las cobijas. Odiaba tener esas dudas, odiaba no saber con certeza lo que el destino le tenía preparado porque Hyuuga Natsume detestaba estar al borde de la incertidumbre en cualquier situación, y justo como ahora en situaciones que involucraban a _la Fea_. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos apretando fuertemente los párpados, debía descansar para iniciar su día de la mejor manera posible y no con esos dolores de cabeza que le generaba el no dormir. Poco a poco fue relajando su cuerpo hasta que la oscuridad de los sueños nocturnos lo atrapó.

**-o-**

Sonrió con autosuficiencia. Amaba poder descolocar a las personas, amaba tener el control sobre toda clase de situaciones, en especial si se trataba de amargarle la vida a cierto chico de ojos color vino y Alice de Fuego. Ensanchó su sonrisa al recordar el rostro furioso de Natsume cuando Kay había llamado a Mikan y más todavía cuando con su brazo la rodeó por los hombros. No que odiara a Hyuuga, pero había algo en él que no le agradaba, podrían llamarlo envidia quizá, envidia porque desde que conoció a Mikan todo había girado en torno a ese bastardo pirómano.

Frunció el ceño al recordar todas aquellas veces en las cuales la chica había hablado de Natsume como si éste hubiera sido un héroe de guerra. Si Mikan se hubiera fijado en él como lo había hecho con ese tipo, Kay habría sido la persona más feliz sobre la tierra. _Kay la necesitaba_, la necesitaba porque literalmente su vida dependía de ella. Su estómago dio un vuelco con tal pensamiento que cruzó su mente y negó de manera vehemente; no, Mikan no sería de Hyuuga Natsume, Mikan iba a ser suya a como diera lugar, así tuviera que deshacerse de unos cuantos estorbos.

**-o-**

Mis párpados se sentían muy pesados, el cansancio que experimentaba era totalmente desconocido para mí, ni siquiera en mis días más duros de entrenamiento había padecido tal dolor en el cuerpo, tal agotamiento. Me sentí frustrado porque apenas iban a ser las nueve de la noche y yo sentía como si la madrugada me hubiese tomado por sorpresa. Habría deseado que mi hermano hubiera estado allí para no dejarme arrastrar por ese sueño tan tortuoso en el que despertaba en una habitación vacía y oscura, una habitación carente de sonidos, de sombras y de luz.

Al final me dejé vencer, no tenía fuerzas ni tenía a alguien para que me ayudara a pelear en esos momentos, lo único que me quedaba era dejarme arrastrar por esa pesadilla que me había comenzado a atormentar desde hacía un tiempo. Mi cuerpo parecía moverse y viajar a otro mundo en otro espacio en otro tiempo, quería gritar y pedirle a Natsume que me salvara, pero estoy seguro de que esto es un sueño y no hay de qué preocuparse, _esto es un sueño…_

**-o-**

Abrió perezosamente un ojo cuando sintió que el mundo se volvía real. Poco a poco en su medio campo de visión entró una luz cegadora que le hizo gruñir en descontento. Ah, las mañanas eran toda una pesadilla, aunque prefería esa manera de despertar a la acostumbrada en su entrenamiento en donde algún ataque inesperado le daba los _buenos_ días. Luego de un rato de resistencia alejó las sábanas que con anterioridad había empleado para protegerse del brillante sol que la saludaba. Suspiró y se sentó sobre su cama sin abrir los ojos todavía.

Su mente comenzó a viajar entre los recuerdos de hacía unos años, justo cuando su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. De pronto hacer un recuento parecía necesariamente inútil. ¿Inútil? Sí, inútil. No había razones para extrañar su vida antes de ingresar a la Academia, quizá lo único que en algún punto llegó a mortificar su existencia había sido el haberse alejado de su abuelo. Al principio en verdad sintió que el mundo se iba a acabar sin la presencia del anciano, pero pronto aprendió que no estaba sola y que en algún punto lo vería y mientras tanto se conformó con las cartas que enviaba y recibía.

Si bien en un principio Narumi no había mantenido su promesa por aquel asunto de Reo, después las cosas cambiaron y mejoraron. La comunicación se había vuelto efectiva, aunque muy lenta, entre los alumnos de la Academia y el exterior. Y con ese pensamiento al fin se desperezó y despertó a la realidad. Estiró sus brazos perezosamente y bostezó para enseguida tallar sus ojos con sus puños. Sería un día pesado. Para empezar tenía que ir a clases, comenzar esa pelea continua y silenciosa entre Natsume y Kay. Se sentía incómoda de quedar atrapada entre esas dos miradas peligrosas, entre esos odios que parecían ser el fin del mundo.

Si tan sólo pudiese figurar lo que tanto molestaba a ambos, habría jurado que hubiese hecho algo para detener aquella batalla entre esos poseedores de Alices tan poderosos. Suspiró y se levantó de la cama y se encaminó hacia la ducha, quizá más tarde tendría tiempo de preguntarse y responderse todo aquello que atormentaba por momentos su mente… ¡Ah!, también había que preparar lo necesario para el campamento. Definitivamente el día sería muy largo, muy largo y estresante con dos individuos que definitivamente reñirían…

**-o-**

Si era honesto consigo mismo, estaba preocupado. Había algo que no cuadraba del todo. Tanta paz en tanto tiempo debía resultarle tranquilizadora, pero, contrariamente, se sentía muy inquieto. Recargó pesadamente su figura en la silla reclinable de su oficina y suspiró cansado mientras sus manos tallaban su rostro. Estaba seguro de la existencia de algo, no sabía con certeza qué, sin embargo, sabía que era algo que definiría el futuro; algo muy sospechoso, muy oscuro. El campamento estaba a escasas horas de comenzar y su preocupación se acrecentaba conforme pasaba el tiempo. Largó un suspiro y frotó sus sienes con las yemas de los dedos, necesitaba relajarse un momento sin recurrir a bajar la guardia (algo realmente complicado).

Cansado, revisó una vez más el itinerario que había diseñado para el campamento; horarios para despertar e irse a dormir, para tomar las comidas, horarios de entrenamiento, posibles equipos, lugares donde acampar, tareas en beneficio del grupo, entrenamiento requerido, así como actividades que fortalecerían los lazos entre ellos. Suspiró una vez más. Todo estaba en orden, todo parecía encajar, todo estaba fríamente calculado; sólo que no podía dejar de pensar que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Sus pensamientos fueron hechos a un lado cuando alguien irrumpió en su oficina sin tocar…

**-o-**

Estaba cansado. Tres horas de sueño no eran suficientes, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar y sus ojos estaban rojos por la carencia de tan vital actividad. Maldijo mentalmente a todos los dioses que se confabulaban para torturarlo de esa manera, por hacerle la vida miserable; ¿no había sufrido ya lo suficiente? Al parecer no había experimentado demasiado dolor y justo ahora tenía que padecer un dolor inexplicable en el pecho acompañado de una taquicardia, lo cual estaba seguro no era a causado por un infarto, además debía sumarle aquella sensación en su estómago que le hacía querer vomitar y dejarse arrastrar por una sensación de desmayo; acaso… ¿estaba enfermo?

Sacudió todos aquellos pensamientos negativos. Ya era suficiente saber que su vida se acortaba cada vez que hacía uso de su Alice, ya era suficiente saber que no envejecería como la mayoría de los ancianos; sabía que no llegaría a la vejez siquiera y que muerte sería extremadamente dolorosa. ¿Por qué no simplemente dejarlo en paz? Pronto sus pensamientos fueron hechos a un lado cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación. Con pereza y maldiciendo se acercó para abrirla y evitar que alguna loca intentara algún truco en su santuario, sin embargo, la idea fue desechada cuando vio a Ruka allí parado con un gesto preocupado.

Arrugó el ceño y su mente trabajó rápidamente hasta que, sin palabras o letras, entendió que la razón por la que Ruka estaba allí era por su hermano menor; Youichi. ¿Cómo había adivinado? Quizá era por esa misma expresión que había estado mostrando desde que Youichi parecía desaparecer y luego era encontrado por ellos bajo la cama, sobre el escritorio o en la biblioteca, entre otros lugares en los últimos días. Sí, ahora Natsume estaba preocupado. Quizá necesitaba ser más cuidadoso, quizá él mismo no era lo suficientemente capaz de cuidar a su hermano menor.

**-o-**

Su postura erguida lo hacía ver casi majestuoso, casi como un halcón en pleno vuelo a través de las montañas. Era indispensable no dejarse caer, no ser blanco de burlas, era mejor ser temido, era mejor ser el punto de crítica por el temor infundido que ser criticado por ser un débil cobarde. Caminó con gallardía hasta llegar a su objetivo. Esa chica de cabello castaño y ojos brillantes que lo mataba lentamente estaba allí con su radiante sonrisa, con esa sonrisa que le hacía querer ser feliz, que le hacía querer vivir muchos, muchos años más.

Llegó hasta ella y con facilidad logró rodearla por la cintura estrechando su menudo cuerpo contra el suyo. Aspiró hondo ese perfume en su cabello y sintió aquel temblor provocado por la sorpresa. La tenía en sus brazos y no la dejaría ir, no sin antes haber dado pelea. Sonrió gentilmente ante su pensamiento y ensanchó el gesto cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio a aquel chico de cabello negro y ojos tan vivos como fuego. En su mente gritó _¡victoria! _ante el primer enfrentamiento del día y era normal cuando vio que Hyuuga tensó su figura, frunció aún más el ceño y realizó una mueca de desagrado. Finalmente casi soltó una carcajada en contento cuando lo vio desviar la mirada hacia otro lado, imposibilitado por ver la escena.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Kai? ─ preguntó la chica mientras correspondía al abrazo repentino.

─ Nada, ─ respondió ─ sólo quédate aquí, conmigo… ─

**-o-**

Eso había sido un golpe muy bajo, tan bajo que había hecho que su pecho volviera a doler, que su estómago volviera a dar un vuelco y que sus pensamientos erráticos ganaran espacio en su mente una vez más. Y Ruka lo sabía. Sabía que Natsume estaba comenzando aquel padecer que mortifica a los humanos, ese sentimiento que es fácil de sentir, pero difícil de comprender y sobrellevar. Hyuuga Natsume estaba perdidamente enamorado. Tan perdidamente que ni siquiera era capaz de darse cuenta que aquellas sensaciones repentinas eran a causa de los celos que lo manipulaban con facilidad.

Una vez más sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en la oficina a la cual se dirigían. Era momento de ordenar sus ideas, al menos por un instante. Sin más giró el picaporte y abrió sin llamar previamente. La expresión de Narumi le hizo fruncir el ceño aún más (si era posible). Aquel profesor pervertido tenía escrito en el rostro preocupación, fatiga, cansancio y un tinte más de miedo, temor. Y sin pensar un poco más comenzó una letanía que hacía tiempo tenía atravesada en la garganta, expresó sin calma ese sentimiento de preocupación hacia lo que había estado pasando en repetidas ocasiones con Youichi.

Por primera vez en años, Narumi no sabía cómo interpretar las palabras de Hyuuga. Era un atisbo de irritabilidad, ansiedad, enojo, furia, tristeza y decepción. Y aunque era difícil verlo así, comprendió al instante que Natsume se encontraba en una crisis debido a la desaparición de Youichi. Hacía unas horas que lo habían estado buscando y no lograban ubicarlo. De igual forma Narumi sintió un vuelco en el pecho, sus pensamientos caóticos se estaban volviendo realidad.

**-o-**

El día había transcurrido de una manera extraña. Natsume, Ruka y Youichi no se habían presentado a sus respectivas clases, Hotaru había estado pegada a un ordenador portátil buscando algo desconocido para ella, y finalmente Narumi no se había presentado a dar las indicaciones sobre el campamento como había dicho que haría. Suspiró cansada y miró de soslayo a Kay. El chico parecía ajeno e indiferente a la situación, quizá eso era lo único que podía ver de defecto en él. Kay era una persona que prefería no prestar demasiada atención a los demás y lo hacía porque llegado el momento no iba a tener que desprenderse y despedirse de demasiadas personas.

Las clases estaban por terminar cuando finalmente el estrafalario profesor llegó. Se veía un poco tenso y cansado, pero todo eso importaba poco al ver su animada sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, casi como todos los días que podía recordar. Tras él venía ese trío de jovencitos que difícilmente se separaban, esos tres que habían estado ausentes durante el día. Sonrió sincera y sus ojos se iluminaron, aunque quisiera negarlo, había algo en ellos que la atraían demasiado, quizá… Y era precisamente eso lo que más detestaba, el que Mikan sonriera al verlos, el que sintiera su corazón acelerarse por solo saber que existían. Maldijo por lo bajo y suspiró; iba a ser más difícil desaparecer a ese trío de mocosos, difícil pero no imposible.

**-o-**

Las instrucciones estaban siendo seguidas al pie de la letra. La salida había sido todo un éxito y el transporte iba a una velocidad segura para todos. Sonrió con autosuficiencia, quizá después de todo el campamento sería una victoria para la Academia. El paisaje verde que se podía apreciar a través de la ventana era increíble y hermoso. El prado silvestre y esas flores que decoraban las orillas del camino eran simplemente antojables. Miró a los estudiantes sentados en el autobús y sonrió. Todo iba a salir bien, sólo tenía que confiar en ellos, sus habilidades y en que él mismo era capaz de protegerlos.

Y mientras leía algún libro inútil sobre la vida el viaje terminó. Arribaron a un bosque de hojas anchas, típico de las zonas templadas. De a poco y en orden, según las instrucciones, descendieron del transporte aspirando de inmediato el fresco aroma de los árboles, de la naturaleza, sintieron la humedad de la vida y la dulzura del sol. Todos allí estaban contentos. Al fin el campamento de Gakuen Alice comenzaría.

**-oO080Oo-**

¡Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas!

Agradecimientos a:**Maaiiiraa**, **HiKari YuE**, **BeBu**, **Kasumi-Keiko11**,** hitsyackie**,** Dayis**, **niky torres serrano**, **Hocioncan** y **NigksTsuDeva** por obsequiarme un bonito review en el capítulo pasado.

Espero no quieran ahorcarme por la demora, enorme demora… En fin, sólo recuerden tener misericordia de su servidora, no les había dicho XD pero tengo un gran problema con el número ocho, esperemos que no nos vuelva a pasar. Cuídense mucho y espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos, golpes favor de enviar por Review xD

**Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, ideas, etc., ¡Bienvenidos!**


	9. Desapariciones

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece…

* * *

"_Siento que hay dos formas de eliminar este dolor en el pecho; una es amándote con vehemencia y la otra es dejándome arrastrar hacia la infinita oscuridad…"_

* * *

-oO08( **Recuperando el Tiempo** )80Oo-

por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo IX Desaparición**

Tenía que ser honesto y aceptar que estar en ese bosque hacía que se sintiera bien, tranquilo, relajado. El viento húmedo golpeando su rostro y jugando con su cabello le hacía sentirse más vivo que nunca, por lo que se permitió cerrar los ojos, concentrarse en su entorno y olvidarse de todo aquello que siempre le atormentaba; el dolor, la incertidumbre, la angustia, la desesperación, el miedo, la muerte… Aspiró hondo y dejó que el oxígeno embriagara sus pulmones, luego poco a poco exhaló. Su cuerpo se sentía bien, no sentía esas molestias que hacía tiempo habían comenzado a mortificarle; dolor de huesos, hemorragias nasales, fiebres altas, afectaciones en su corazón, náuseas… Frunció el ceño, tenía que comenzar a dejar todas esas cosas atrás, necesitaba sentirse bien, aunque fuera sólo mentalmente.

Abrió los ojos y la luz brillante lo cegó al instante, los cerró una vez más y luego se aventuró a abrirlos nuevamente con lentitud. Ese maravilloso paisaje verde iba a ayudarle a sentirse mejor, no a sentirse como rata de laboratorio en cautiverio, al menos podía pretender que era libre de ese Alice que lo había condenado hacía tiempo. En su campo de visión el verde del follaje podía albergar un montón de tonalidades que de vez en cuando le hacían desear pintar, sólo para recordar que había tantas cosas que ni él mismo comprendería jamás, tantos colores, como tantas salidas, aunque no siempre era así, tan poca vida y ninguna salida… Volvió de sus pensamientos cuando Youichi tiró de su manga como cuando solía hacerlo de pequeño.

Natsume parecía haberse relajado en el instante que sintió el viento contra su rostro. Si era honesto, pude haber jurado que lucía tranquilo y en paz, aunque en ese momento no entendí muy bien puesto que me sentía muy cansado y débil. Aquellos sueños extraños absorbían gran parte de mi energía, era como recorrer una distancia enorme en medio del desierto. Mis ojos ardían, a pesar del descanso que había tenido la noche anterior y el trayecto para llegar al campamento. Lo único que quería en ese momento era dormir y no despertar hasta que mi mente y cuerpo estuvieran recuperados, así que Ruka decidió apresurar todo y dejarme en manos de Natsume quien fraternalmente me llevó en brazos hasta una de las tiendas que Ruka había bajado e instalado ya.

Para el joven rubio era difícil tener que ser el eje de equilibrio de sus amigos. Era una tarea complicada, aunque realmente satisfactoria, si lo pensaba detenidamente jamás cambiaría ese factor, sin embargo, cargar con todo no era precisamente algo que podría llamar como amistoso, mas sus quejas se quedaron en sus pensamientos cuando Natsume se acercó con el pequeño Youichi en brazos. El pequeño Hijiri ya se encontraba perdidamente dormido en brazos del poseedor del Alice de Fuego. Era una escena tierna, según muchas chicas en la Academia, y era probable que fuera cierto y lo hubiese reconocido de no haber sido porque las circunstancias eran bastante complicadas como para únicamente ceder.

**-o-**

No sabía qué había de especial en un campamento. En su concepción, Kay creía que los campamentos eran para mocosos que necesitaban ser controlados, que necesitaban ser amaestrados como un par de animales de zoológico. Quizá era cruel, pero hasta ese momento no había habido nadie que cambiara su parecer con los niños y tan tediosas actividades. Miró a su alrededor y de inmediato su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse, estar a campo abierto con tanto material disponible para explotar su Alice le hacía querer gritar de la exasperación. El sudor frío comenzó a emanar por sus poros; no, no podía descontrolarse...

─ ¿Kay? ─ escuchó que alguien lo llamaba al tiempo que posaban una mano en su hombro.

─ Mikan… ─ sintió un gran alivio.

Esos temblores que experimentaba por la ansiedad de contener su poder lo desgastaban enormemente, necesitaba a Mikan cerca, su mejor remedio para no perder el control, para poder vivir y amar. Era probable que lo consideraran un romántico empedernido, pero lo cierto era que nada de eso había importado ni había significado nada hasta que conoció a Mikan; la joven que salvó y salvaría su vida.

─ ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves un poco pálido ─ inquirió con preocupación.

─ Estoy bien ahora ─ suspiró mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos.

Mikan devolvió el abrazo, aunque incómoda. Ciertamente en su interior había un sentimiento especial hacia ese joven que en ese instante la envolvía. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Kay era el típico chico que había sufrido de violencia en su pasado, el tipo que había padecido la soledad y el control sobre sus acciones. Con tristeza admitía que sentía lástima por el chico, aunque no le gustaba nada esa sensación…

─ Idiota, ayúdame a levantar la tienda ─ Hotaru interrumpió el efímero momento.

Mikan se alejó de inmediato del cuerpo de Kay quien intentó protestar, mas lo hizo demasiado tarde pues las chicas ya iban unos metros adelante. Bufó molesto, apretó los puños y suspiró cansado; todo eso tenía que cambiar.

**-o-**

─ Natsume ─ escuchó la voz de Ruka llamándolo.

Giró sobre sus talones para poder encarar a su amigo rubio luego de haber dejado a Youichi dentro de la tienda. Por unos instantes se miraron, casi como teniendo una discusión silenciosa, pronto la mirada de uno de los dos flaqueó, uno de ellos tenía razón…

─ No me digas nada, Ruka. ─

─ Sabes que es cierto, Natsume ─ replicó.

Exasperado, Natsume llevó sus manos hacia su rostro y deslizó sus palmas desde las mejillas hasta peinar su negro cabello.

─ Es sólo… ─ dudó por unos segundos si continuar.

Ruka miró hacia todos lados y observó a los demás trabajando en sus tiendas de campaña, en acomodar sus pocas pertenencias y en pelear por ver qué debían hacer primero; ciertamente debían buscar un mejor lugar para llevar a cabo su conversación.

─ Ven, hablemos en otra parte. ─

Natsume lo miró irritado, no había manera alguna de escaparse de esa charla, sólo esperaba que esa conversación no tuviera que desembocar en lo que más temía.

**-o-**

Aquello verdes árboles no eran el mejor escondite si querían no ser vistos, sin embargo, en esta ocasión el que los vieran no era el problema, únicamente querían hablar sin ser escuchados y ese verde lugar era perfecto; lo suficiente para no ser oídos, pero lo necesario para poder vigilar la casa de campaña donde dormía el pequeño Youichi.

─ _No puede ser_, Ruka ─ habló de la nada Natsume, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio.

─ Puede ser, Natsume, ya no podemos seguir negándonos ─ su voz era de total convencimiento.

─ Es muy pequeño aún ─ replicó.

─ La misma edad en la que tú comenzaste a padecer los síntomas. ─

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Sí, Ruka tenía razón. Si Natsume viajaba entre sus recuerdos, podía encontrar la imagen de un niño atormentado por el dolor, por sombras, por temor y una oscuridad que parecía devorarlo a pasos agigantados. Sin querer se giró hacia otro lado, observando la casa de campaña, evadiendo de esta manera la mirada de Ruka.

─ No debería estarle pasando esto… ─ murmuró con enojo.

─ Eso es lo que desearíamos, Natsume, pero sabes bien que no es algo que podamos controlar, _lo sabes mejor que nadie ─ _enfatizó.

─ Lo sé, ─ cerró los ojos y tomó aire ─ pero no significa que no desee otra cosa para él, precisamente porque _lo sé ─_ otro silencio incómodo surgió.

─ Podemos ayudarlo a controlar sus poderes, pero no podemos evitar el fin que tendrá… ─ la voz parecía entrecortarse.

─ Lo sé y eso es lo que más me asusta… ─

Natsume respiró hondo y exhaló; Youichi no merecía lo mismo que él sufría. Su rubio amigo colocó una mano sobre su hombro. A veces, por más que deseara, no podía hacer nada que pudiera hacer para salvar la situación.

**-o-**

Faltaba poco tiempo para que el sol se escondiera para dar espacio a las estrellas y los jóvenes asistentes al campamento estaban a punto de terminar sus tareas, sólo quedaban unas cuantas actividades pendientes, tales como la colecta de leña para la tradicional fogata, la asignación de las guardias nocturnas y los últimos en llegar de las colectas de agua del río. El tiempo pasaba y las tareas estaban siendo por fin terminadas, nada como una buena organización, pensaba Narumi cuando su atención fue captada por un joven que miraba rencorosamente hacia Natsume.

─ ¿Algún problema, Kay? ─ se acercó amistosamente, aunque con intenciones bien fundamentadas.

─ ¿Por qué habría de haber problemas? ─ cuestionó adoptando una actitud confiada.

─ Bueno, he notado que no te llevas bien con algunos de los estudiantes ─ respondió manteniendo su semblante neutro.

─ No puedo evitar el que no todos me caigan bien ─ cruzó los brazos mientras buscaba recargar su peso en el tronco del árbol junto al que estaba parado.

─ ¿Sabes? He trabajado en la Academia Alice desde hace bastante tiempo y estoy seguro que no eres el primer estudiante con una actitud tan distante hacia sus compañeros, es por ello que debo decirte, Kay, que debes comenzar a relacionarte mejor con ellos, Mikan no podrá estar siempre allí; te sugiero busques otra alternativa… ─ y diciendo aquello dio media vuelta y se retiró para continuar con la supervisión.

Mientras tanto Kay afiló su mirada hacia Narumi. Sus ojos reflejaron por unos instantes el odio que sentía por el mundo, en su mente pensaba en las miles de posibilidades que existían para terminar con los sueños de alguien, para terminar con ese dolor que sentía ante las palabras que herían su corazón. Luego de lo que parecía un huracán de odio que lo llevó a elevar su presión sanguínea suspiró. No tenía caso desgastarse con un imbécil como Narumi, iba a ser mejor si se enfocaba en su problema principal; _el dueño del Alice de Fuego_.

**-o-**

Esos sueños siempre eran extraños. A veces en mis sueños aparecían sombras que me provocaban miedo, duda, curiosidad, anhelo, certeza y escalofríos. Ciertamente mis pensamientos se iban de un lado a otro como si un juego de pelota se tratase, realmente no quería ni podía concentrarme en una sola cosa, eran tan complejos como pretender que todo ello lo entendía. Durante mis sueños, si es que eran eso porque bien pudieron ser alucinaciones, me preguntaba si oniichan había pasado por lo mismo; si su mente era un completo caos como la mía.

Si tenía que ser franco, estaba seguro que tenía dos clases de sueños: unos consistían en mí corriendo y haciendo cosas inimaginables; y otros eran meras sombras y voces lejanas que me llamaban sin cesar. Mi corazón se aceleraba irremediablemente y mi flujo sanguíneo era como el de un mar atormentado. Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, cansado y se sentía siendo trasladado a otro sitio, pero todo esto es un sueño; yo _no_ puedo estar siendo secuestrado.

**-o-**

Parecía una tarde bohemia. Jóvenes disfrutando del atardecer mientras conversaban sobre cosas maravillosas, al tiempo que las estrellas se descubrían. El cielo en tonalidades naranjas, rojas, moradas y negras parecía intranquilo repentinamente. Las nubes se acordonaron tapando los últimos destellos del sol. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ante el caótico suceso. Un mal presentimiento creció en su pecho cuando las estrellas que se suponía iban a brillar fueron también opacadas por las nubes. Algo no andaba bien. Y estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando alguien llamó su atención…

─ Hyuuga, ─ la voz de Hotaru resonó en sus oídos ─ deja de estar pensando en idioteces y ayúdanos a encender la fogata. ─

Por unos instantes su mente había viajado al país de la intranquilidad, instantes que más bien habían sido horas enteras. Nunca se percató cuando Narumi llamó por él, ni cuando Mikan lo hizo con un gesto preocupado, únicamente atendió cuando Hotaru se acercó hasta a él para despabilarlo. Se sintió estúpido debido a la ensoñación de la que fue preso. Debía dejar de preocuparse, todo iba a estar bien mientras estuvieran juntos, mientras pudiera cuidar de Youichi, mientras su corazón se acelerara al verla.

Sin más se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta donde ya todos esperaban para que encendiera la fogata. Frunció el ceño y pensó en lo inútiles que todos eran al depender tanto de él. ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando Natsume no estuviera para proteger a la Academia y a sus estudiantes? Un dolor repentino le llegó al corazón. El tiempo se terminaba y su vida también. Con furia una llama comenzó a salir de su mano para luego convertirse en una pequeña bola de fuego controlada que fue a estamparse contra una pila de leño seco. Al instante la iluminación y el calor del fuego revistieron los alrededores del campamento, pues aunque la fogata no era muy grande sí resultaba ser el centro de reunión de todos los asistentes.

Molesto, Natsume caminó con prisa hasta llegar a uno de los árboles que rodeaban el campamento. Desde allí podía ver el fuego arder, observar los alrededores y ver a todos, o casi a todos los integrantes del grupo.

─ ¿Siempre intentas hacerte el héroe? ─ escuchó una voz odiosa.

─ ¿Acaso sientes envidia? ─ cuestionó con un tono irónico.

─ Quisieras que todo mundo te admirara, _chispitas_ ─ repuso con furia mal controlada.

─ Si buscara reconocimiento como tú, imbécil, estaría colgándome de las faldas de Mikan… ─ contrarrestó con dificultad.

Su furia iba en aumento; tenía dolor de cabeza, nauseas, dolor en las articulaciones, frío y una opresión extraña en el pecho. Kay, por su parte, sonrió con malicia, ahora sabía que Hyuuga Natsume tenía una gran debilidad.

─ Bueno, no es que quiera colgarme de Sakura, simplemente que ella me prefiere y yo le correspondo de la misma manera ─ canturreó.

Natsume sólo pudo gruñir por el pequeño ardor en las palmas de sus manos. Pequeños rastros de humo se desprendían de su cuerpo, estaba perdiendo el control por el enojo y por la debilidad del que era preso su organismo. Su mirada se afiló y su ceño se contorsionó en un gesto hostil. Sus manos se empuñaron y pequeñas pero feroces llamas salieron de inmediato.

─ Quién iba a pensar que eras tan fácil de provocar, _chispitas_… ─ tentó un poco más su suerte consiguiendo un gruñido mucho más fiero por parte de Natsume.

─ ¡Natsume! ¡Kay! ─ la voz preocupada de Mikan los alcanzó. ─ ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? ─ cuestionó alarmada.

A su alrededor podía sentir una ola de calor sofocante al tiempo que partículas de tierra y aire comenzaban rodear a ese par.

─ Sólo vine a saludar a _chispitas _─ Kay sonrió con malicia.

Un gruñido más se escuchó y la temperatura se elevó otros grados más mientras las llamas en sus manos aumentaban su tamaño.

─ ¡Es suficiente! ─ vociferó asustada ─ Deténganse, van a destruir el campamento. Le harás daño a Kay ─ se dirigió por último sólo hacia Natsume.

Esta última advertencia lo sacó de quicio por completo y estuvo a punto de lanzar una bola de fuego de no haber sido por una mano que lo detuvo abruptamente.

─ Natsume, Youichi no está en la casa de campaña. ─

La voz de Ruka fue como una avalancha sobre su cuerpo. Todo el calor que lo sofocaba se fue lejos trayendo un frío inexplicable. Mikan parpadeó confundida mientras Kay bufaba en furia por aquella frase que lo dejaba como un muchachito débil y estúpido. Natsume sacudió todos esos pensamientos caóticos para emprender camino hacia la casa de campaña donde se suponía debía estar el pequeño Hijiri.

**-o-**

Lejos, lejos, lejos. Mi mente se sentía lejos, ajena al mundo. Mis párpados no podían abrirse y el pánico comenzaba a invadirme. _Por favor, no permitas que me quede otra vez dormido…_

**-o-**

Hurgó con prisa entre la bolsa para dormir; nada. No había nada y Youichi no estaba. Su corazón sintió un dolor agudo, casi pudo haberlo comparado con una aguja perforando sus ojos, su mente, su corazón; Youichi había desaparecido. Empuñó sus manos con furia. Eso no podía estar pasando, no debió haber pasado, se repitió una y otra vez en su mente.

─ Natsume ─ escuchó la voz de Narumi que lo llamaba.

Se giró hacia él y vio una nota en sus manos. Su corazón sintió otro vuelco.

─ Tienen a Youichi; y _no_ piensan devolverlo… ─

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

¡Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas!

Agradecimientos a:**Maaiiiraa**, **tamara-saez**, **camilaflordeloto**, **Ivette-chan-n.n** y** Dapt** por obsequiarme un bonito review en el capítulo pasado y, por supuesto, a todas esas personas que han estado pasando a leer.

**Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, ideas, etc., ¡Bienvenidos!**


	10. Maremoto

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece…

* * *

"_Es el miedo a perderte lo que me hace guardar silencio…"_

* * *

-oO08( **Recuperando el Tiempo** )80Oo-

por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo X Maremoto**

Narumi no supo descifrar la expresión de Natsume. No sabía si el chico estaba angustiado, furioso, triste o simplemente no había podido reaccionar ante la noticia. Preocupado comenzó a llamar por su nombre acercándose para ver si todo estaba bien. Cuando llegó hasta el chico y aún con la falta de repuesta lo tomó por los hombros para ver si podía obtener algo, sin embargo, lo único que pasó fue que el poseedor del Alice del Fuego se desvaneció. Todos los que se habían acercado hasta el lugar sintieron un pánico enorme al ver al poderoso Hyuuga Natsume desplomarse; el fuego más vivo, parecía querer apagarse.

Narumi logró sostenerlo para que no impactara con el suelo y Ruka se acercó al instante para ver si podía hacer algo. Hotaru logró disipar a todos diciendo que el circo había terminado y que dejaran a la _princesa chispitas_ dormir en paz. A pesar de sus palabras, que parecían las de alguien despreocupada, por dentro Hotaru buscaba una forma de averiguar lo que estaba pasando, después de todo era ella quien se suponía sabía todo lo que ocurría en derredor, _excepto_ por la desaparición de Youichi.

**-o-**

Estoy asustado, no quiero admitirlo, pero siento el pánico crecer en mi interior. No sé si es de día o de noche porque todo aquí es oscuridad. Sé que estoy caminando porque veo mis pies moviéndose, pero no sé si me acerco o me alejo de algún sitio; estos sueños son aterradores porque la oscuridad comienza a devorarme... ¡Oniichan, ayúdame!

**-o-**

El profesor de la Academia estaba realmente preocupado, las cosas no se suponían que fueran así; nada parecía en control y todo era su culpa, aunque sabía que todo aquello era un pensamiento extremo y desesperado. Su mente cabalgaba a una velocidad impresionante intentado pensar quién había sido el responsable de ese acto tan cobarde y maldito, pero todas sus ideas desembocaban en ideas absurdas y poco coherentes, sobre todo porque Persona era el primero en la lista.

Si bien Persona era un tipo bastante apartado y misterioso, tenía la aprobación y confianza de los altos mandos, lo que lo dejaba sin sospechosos y con una preocupación mucho más arraigada. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Suspiró cansado en un vano intento de aclarar su mente. Tenía que hacer algo para encontrar a Youichi y la simple nota que habían dejado no era suficiente pista para dar con los culpables. Hotaru ya había comenzado a tomar cartas en el asunto y él, sin embargo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer en ese instante y sabía que no era porque no fuera capaz, sino porque nada de eso tenía sentido.

**-o-**

En cuanto escuchó esas palabras emanando de los labios de Narumi, todo comenzó a ser caótico en su mente. Un frío recorrió su espina dorsal y una sensación de mareo sobrevino. Pronto comenzó a dar vueltas y su vista comenzó a flaquear hasta dejarlo en completa obscuridad…

_Mis ojos son incapaces de mantenerse abiertos. La oscuridad invade mi mente y el agua amenaza con llegar a mis pulmones; no puedo respirar. Este océano no parece tener fin, es como caer y caer y sentir la desesperación por saber que morirás por la mera angustia, antes que por la carencia de oxígeno. La densidad y presión del agua provocan que mi cuerpo se sienta libremente extraño, como si pudiera mover cada extremidad hacia donde quiera, aun tuviera que desprenderse de mi cuerpo. _

_La oscuridad por la que se atraviesa es inmensa, casi podría compararla con la oscuridad de la misma noche, y entre más profundo caigo más oscuro parece volverse, aunque en realidad sé con certeza que la oscuridad no puede ser más ni menos; la oscuridad es o no es, así de simple. Intento luchar con erráticos movimientos que resultan como los de un niño que hace un berrinche en el piso, tal cual mis manos y piernas se mueven, sólo que no estoy en el piso, ni tampoco hago un berrinche, sino que peleo por salir a la superficie. _

Ruka ahora estaba a un costado de donde yacía Hyuuga inconsciente, aparentemente los efectos menos deseados seguían apareciendo. Natsume parecía tener un momento intranquilo y probablemente así era debido a los malestares físicos. La fiebre era el síntoma más común en ese estado, pero esta vez no fue la fiebre la que lo derribó, sino un estado de hipotermia que no habían visto nunca. La hipotermia se asocia a un organismo que es expuesto a bajas temperaturas, sin embargo, Natsume no había estado en lugares fríos ni mucho menos, únicamente fue de un segundo a otro, y eso era lo alarmante.

Cubrió a su amigo con otra manta y suspiró. Las cosas no pintaban nada bien, eso era definitivo. Miró hacia Natsume una vez más, ¿qué iban a hacer para encontrar a Youichi? Había pasado más de una hora dese el anuncio de la desaparición del pequeño y hasta ese momento nadie había propuesto nada, lo único que sabían es que todavía era desconocida la identidad de la persona que había osado llevárselo y que, al parecer, no había ningún rastro que la delatara. Se sentía frustrado, Natsume se encontraba imposibilitado para la búsqueda y no sabían qué tanto tiempo le quedaba al pequeño Hijiri.

_Más y más al fondo estoy llegando y aunque ha pasado ya mucho tiempo siento como si apenas estuviera empezando a descender. Quizá esto es de lo que la gente se preocupa realmente, no el caer y estrellarse en el fondo, sino el nunca llegar a conocer el fondo porque antes de tocarlo se ha muerto en el camino. Así que duele la incertidumbre, duele el saber que morirás sin conocer el fin, sin tocarlo, sin sentir una agonía propia del impacto. A cambio obtienes un par de angustiantes horas, un paisaje hermoso que se convierte en tu lecho de muerte y una visión de lo que ha sido tu vida desde el momento en que tienes consciencia de que existes. _

_Mi cabello se mueve graciosamente al ritmo que el agua impone, a veces lo peina y otras tantas lo alborota, siempre con el mismo resultado; una armoniosa danza que lo ondula, lo acompaña y lo mece. Mi piel siempre tersa y suave comienza a envejecerse debido a la salinidad, ahora no es tersa ni suave, sino áspera y rugosa. Mis ojos que al principio veían con tanta claridad mi descenso ahora tienen esa picazón, esa irritabilidad que provoca el agua, así que los cierro y sólo dejo que mis oídos construyan una imagen en mi mente, una imagen hecha a base de sonidos; ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente y dolor que "desaparece". _

**-o-**

─ Seguramente está jugando y está oculto en algún lado del bosque ─ afirmó Kay una vez que llegaron a la tienda de campaña de Mikan y Hotaru.

─ ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? You-chan sería incapaz de jugarnos una broma así ─ replicó con una angustia evidente.

─ Ese mocoso sólo causa problemas, apuesto que lo hace para llamar tu atención ─ Mikan lo encaró con el ceño fruncido, un gesto poco común en ella.

─ Kay, ─ comenzó a hablar con mucha seriedad, algo que tampoco era común ─ You-chan es como un hermano para mí y no voy a permitir que insinúes que esto del secuestro es sólo un plan para llamar mi atención o la de alguien más, en verdad algo está mal contigo, ahora por favor, déjame sola, necesito pensar qué hacer. ─

El estrés de la situación sacaba un lado bastante serio, casi frívolo. Hasta ahora ninguna persona en la Academia había conocido esa nueva faceta en Mikan, esa personalidad madura que se había desarrollado junto a la responsabilidad que implicaba su Alice. Lo cierto era que aquella tímida jovencita había quedado en el pasado, ahora poseía una seguridad que le hacía reaccionar con rapidez, agilidad e inteligencia en una pelea o contingencia mayor. Y lo mejor de todo ello era que esa madurez no le había nublado o alejado de su calidez como persona, todavía quedaba esa inocencia que la caracterizaba y esa torpeza que le daba una gracia singular.

Tomó asiento en el piso y trato de concentrarse cerrando los ojos e inhalando y exhalando lentamente. Lo que necesitaba en ese momento era serenidad y Kay no parecía querer apoyarla en esos momentos, así que tuvo que pedirle que se fuera para poder pensar con la claridad que el momento le pedía. Las cosas no estaban bien y quien fuera que estuviera detrás del secuestro de Youichi iba por algo más que un simple rescate, o su Alice, esa persona quería algo más.

**-o-**

El profesor rubio sonrió con ánimos renovados ahora que tenía un plan para el rescate del pequeño. Era una lástima que medio grupo tuviera que retirarse, pero era lo mejor en esos casos, en la Academia podrían refugiarse en caso de algún peligro, mientras que el estar fuera no les daba muchas opciones de salir ilesos; y la seguridad de los estudiantes era primordial. Ahora sólo faltaba informar a los altos mandos sobre los sucesos, aunque eso pasaría cuando el resto del grupo volviera, ahora necesitaba organizar al pequeño equipo de rescate, pues no todos los chicos con Alices podían viajar sin ser un blanco fácil.

Salió de su recién instalada tienda de campaña cuando se topó con la estudiante más prometedora de la Academia…

─ ¡Mikan! ─ no pudo evitar sonreír.

Esa jovencita había renovado la esperanza de todos hacía tiempo, incluso la esperanza de Natsume, quien por ahora se encontraba luchando entre la luz y la oscuridad.

**-o-**

_Y mientras sigo cayendo veo las imágenes del ayer, las de hoy y las que probablemente viviría de no ser por esta caída continúan apareciendo. Quisiera poder respirar ahora, jalar aire como si no hubiese mañana y soportar esta caída, sabiendo que es en vano, pues esta caída no tuvo, no tiene, ni tendrá fin. Una a una las imágenes mentales cobran sentido, sé que son recuerdos, fragmentos de mi vida que a veces no quiero recordar y otros tantos que me gustaría revivir. _

_Y es allí donde veo su rostro y esa sonrisa que jamás se aleja de sus labios demasiado tiempo, como si estuviera allí esperando a que yo mismo imite el gesto. Ahora me es imposible detener esa construcción, miro ahora sus ojos, siempre tan sinceros, siempre tan puros. A veces transmiten miedo, sin embargo, la fortaleza y pasión son sus más grandes distintivos. Tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu gesto, tu aura; todo aparece de a poco y justo cuando creo que podría ir a abrazarte una ola de fuego se hace presente y pretende eliminarte. Intento gritar, pero sólo logran escapar mis últimas bocanadas de aire; moriré y aun muriendo seré incapaz de salvarte; te he arrastrado hasta el final…_

De pronto abro mis ojos y la respiración me es difícil. Mi corazón cabalga rápidamente, mi flujo sanguíneo es tan acelerado que creo que me desmayaré. Miro a mi alrededor con desesperación y me doy cuenta que seguimos aquí en el campamento, a mi lado descansa Ruka y al otro sigue la bolsa de dormir vacía de Youichi. Llevo mis manos hasta mi rostro y las restregó frustradamente. Aún es de noche, pero puedo ver perfectamente gracias a la luz de la luna en menguante que se filtra por la abertura de la tienda de campaña.

En mis manos siento la humedad de mi transpiración, sin embargo, hay algo más que acompaña esta sustancia; lágrimas. Lloré. Y al parecer lloré bastante. Algo desorientado me levanté y me hice paso hasta la salida. Miro al cielo y veo las estrellas a lo lejos, unas cuantas nubes grises disipándose y la luna que sigue allí. Avanzo a paso vacilante hasta llegar al sitio en donde Ruka habló conmigo. Tomo asiento al pie de un árbol y recargo mi peso en su tronco. Tantas cosas en la mente, preocupaciones, furia, celos, miedo y ella.

Quise negarme y evadirlo y no pude; no sé qué hacer con esto que siento. A veces es tan grande, asfixiante y doloroso que siento que moriré. Pero… pero siento que si lo dejo, que si me alejo pasará algo peor…

Su vista estaba nubosa y su cuerpo se sentía dolorido, necesitaba más descanso, aunque a esas alturas dudaba que un buen descanso le devolviera vitalidad. Cerró los ojos en un vano intento por alejar la sensación de mareo y náuseas; cada día era peor. Su estómago dio un vuelco por las náuseas, por ello colocó una mano sobre su boca y otra viajó hasta su abdomen que se contorsionaba.

─ ¡Natsume! ─ escuchó una voz conocida.

Quiso levantarse y salir corriendo, pero el dolor en las articulaciones era inclemente y ese temblor en el cuerpo y mareo le hacían segunda. Sus ojos se llenaron de agua salina debido a la sensación que estaba experimentado en su cuerpo y pronto lo que más temía ocurrió; de sus labios brotó una bocanada de sangre. Su garganta y esófago ardían y no podía evitarlo, pronto comenzó un ataque de tos que ayudaba a expulsar la sangre que de vez en cuando se encaprichaba en querer llegar a los pulmones.

Mikan corrió para poder ayudar a Natsume a levantarse, ya que para esos momentos se encontraba de rodillas en el piso. La joven notó la sangre allí y el estado ya obvio de Natsume.

─ ¡Natsume! ─ intentó ayudarlo a levantarse cuando una nueva bocanada de sangre fue expulsada.

Su corazón sintió que lo estrujaban con fuerza, era tan desgarrador ver aquella escena, ese Natsume fuerte parecía querer rendirse y eso era algo que no estaba preparada para ver ni en un millón de años.

─ Por favor, Natsume, ponte de pie… ─ su voz quebradiza enmarcaba su angustia.

El poseedor del Alice de Fuego se sentía frustrado y humillado, ¿cómo podía permitirse dar esa escena?, ¿cómo presentarse tan débil? Su mente gritaba una y otra vez que debía ponerse en pie y demostrar que su orgullo podía más que esas malditas consecuencias, que él podía continuar viviendo sin importar qué, sin embargo, parecía que sólo eso pasaba en su mente.

**-o-**

Había pasado más de una hora y el fresco de la noche se había convertido en una espesa neblina que cubría el bosque. Ambos estaban sentados cerca de la fogata para obtener un poco de calor. Luego de aquel mal rato, Mikan lo había ayudado a levantarse y lo había procurado para que mejorara un poco su estado. Al parecer la chica había aprendido algunos remedios naturales de curación y por el momento estaba mejor, pues las medicinas difícilmente hacían algo a esas alturas. Tomó entre sus manos el brebaje que Mikan le había preparado y miró al humeante tazón. El olor era agradable, el sólo vapor desprendiéndose le ayudaba a sentirse mejor y a recuperar ese calor que la hipotermia le había arrebatado.

─ Lo encontraremos ─ escuchó su dulce voz.

La miró con algo de sorpresa, su tono de voz había sido dulce, pero a la vez decidido; ahora encontraba una razón más para admirarla.

─ No tienes porqué meterte en asuntos que no te corresponden ─ cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, unas cuantas palabras vanas para alejarla, aunque en el fondo la quería más cerca.

─ Pero es asunto mío, Natsume, You-chan, Ruka-pyon, Hotaru y tú son importantes para mí, así como lo es la Academia ─ afirmó con aplomo.

─ Por mí no tienes de qué preocuparte…─ resopló de mala gana luego de escuchar ese "tú" en su oración.

─ No tengo qué, pero quiero y eso es lo que importa, Natsume. ─

La chica se puso de pie para acercarse hasta donde estaba el joven. Su paso seguro era totalmente desconocido en ella, casi como si de una mujer madura y experta se tratara, sin embargo, en ese andar también estaban plasmados esos toques de inocencia, ese contoneo de cadera tan grácil y singular en ella. Atracción, deseo.

─ Mikan… ─ de sus labios brotó su nombre fácilmente, bloqueando así sus pensamientos efímeros y dejando pasar ese sentimiento incrustado en el pecho y ese líbido que de alguna manera había logrado despertar.

─ Natsume… ─ pronunció ella acercando su rostro, preparando sus labios.

Por unos instantes los ojos de ambos se perdieron en los contrarios. Ese par de espejos reflejaban el deseo, la pasión, el sentimiento; todo estaba listo, sólo hacía falta actuar. Y en ese titubeo alguno de los dos se movió un instante y eso bastó para que todo lo demás dejara de importar. Sus labios se encontraron en un efímero contacto que se fue transformando en historia tatuada a fuego. La piel suave de su dulce boca era tan embriagante que podía decir que ya era un adicto, aun siendo la primera dosis; y ni qué decir de ese gracioso cosquilleo formándose en su abdomen bajo y descendiendo, una sensación que de a poco crecía y excitaba al grado de olvidar que el fin estaba cerca. Y pensar que por años y años había fantaseado con jugar con fuego, quién diría que lo había conquistado y propagado. Hambre, necesidad, no era fácil describir lo que allí pasaba, lo único que se podía rescatar era que ambos sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro. El qué sentían no importaba porque disfrutaban el momento, al contrario de cierto joven que miraba de lejos con recelo y un cierto grado de odio violento. Y la tierra comenzó a temblar.

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

¡Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas!

Agradecimientos a: **Ivette-chan-n.n** y** mikanxnatsune** por obsequiarme un bonito review en el capítulo pasado y, por supuesto, a todas esas personas que han estado pasando a leer.

**Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, ideas, etc., ¡Bienvenidos!**


End file.
